All About Us
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: Saat sebuah janji masa kecil dengan cinta pertamanya membawa Karin ke dalam dunia American Football yang keras, dan membawanya pada pertemuan dengan Ace dari barat dan timur. Mana yang akan ia pilih? Yamato/Karin/Taka. Chapter 4 UPDATED! R&R? :3
1. Dream, and American Football

A/N: yessh finally, my second fic in Eyeshield 21 fandom! :DD Kali ini Yama x Karin x Takaa XDDD *ngga, bukan threesome, cinta segitiga kok =3=*

sudah lama sekali saya tidak buka fandom ini huhu ;;w;;yoroshiku lagii semuanyaaaaaaa XDDD

btw saya mempublish ini malam hari setelah kecewa dan mengutuk depdiknas gara2 udah susah2 nunggu ampe jam 12, taunya hasil UN baru diumumin jam 10 pagi nanti -_-

well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**All About Us**

**::**

**Chapter 1**

**Dream, and American Football**

* * *

-o-o-

_Menjadi Atlet American Football ternama adalah impiannya.._

_-o-o-_

"Karin-chan, lihat ini! Akhirnya aku dibelikan bola American Football!"

Dia selalu datang padaku dengan senyuman itu.

Saat dia menunjukkan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keenam padaku, dengan senyum itu. Aku balas tersenyum padanya, dan menanyakan apa dia bisa memakai bola yang belum pernah ia pakai sebelumnya itu.

Dan dia akan menjawab dengan yakin,

" Tentu saja! Aku sudah melihat buku panduan dan pertandingan Amefuto berkali-kali sebelumnya! Aku pasti akan berlatih dan jadi atlet Amefuto yang hebat seperti mereka!"

Saat ia mengatakan Impiannya itu untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali tersenyum dan mengatakan padanya untuk terus berusaha menggapai impiannya, dan bahwa aku akan selalu ada bersamanya,

"Mmhm! Terimakasih, Karin-chan!"

Dan aku selalu tersipu saat dia berterimakasih padaku dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dan wajah yang terlihat sangat polos.

-o-o-

.

_Ya, menjadi orang yang disegani dalam dunia American Football,_

_adalah impiannya.._

_Dan aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk itu,_

_Termasuk aku.._

_._

-o-o-

"Karin-chan! Karin-chan!"

Suaranya lagi, membuatku menolehkan wajahku seketika dan tersenyum mendapati dia berlari ke arahku dengan riang dan tergesa-gesa, dan aku langsung tahu ada kabar menggembirakan yang akan ia sampaikan padaku, jadi aku langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini! Akhirnya, ayahku mengizinkanku pergi ke Amerika bersamanya!"

Amerika..?

Aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang. Dia memang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia selalu ingin pergi ke Amerika, Negara asal American Football, dan mempelajari tentang Amefuto lebih dalam lagi disana. Dan aku memang berkata akan mendukungnya untuk mencapai mimpi itu,

Namun aku tidak mengira saat itu akan datang secepat ini..

"Karin-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suaranya membuyarkan pikiranku. Oh, wajahku pasti terlihat sangat jelek sekarang. Tentu saja, aku menahan air mata yang sepertinya akan jatuh sebentar lagi di ujung mataku, namun aku tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa dan menanyakan kapan ia akan berangkat ke Amerika.

"Besok!" lagi-lagi senyum itu. " Kebetulan Ayahku mendapat tugas dinas disana selama 5 tahun. Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa direkrut oleh SMP yang memiliki tim Amefuto yang hebat disana!"

Oh, tidak. Besok? Kenapa dia baru memberitahuku sekarang? Dan lagi.. 5 tahun? Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu! Belum tentu juga dia akan pulang setelah 5 tahun kalau dia direkrut SMP ternama disana!

Aku merasa air mataku perlahan jatuh, dan kurasa dia juga menyadarinya, karena setelah itu dia memelukku erat, tindakan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya untuk orang yang sangat tidak romantis seperti dia.

"Jangan menangis, Karin-chan. Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja kok.."

Sebentar? 5 tahun itu tidak sebentar, bodoh! Mungkin setidaknya itu sebentar untukmu, tapi tidak untukku!

"Aku.. aku berjanji, ketika aku pulang nanti, aku akan menjadi pemain American Football sejati yang bisa membuatmu terkagum-kagum! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku yang kurasa terlihat sangat jelek saat ini karena airmataku dan suara sesenggukan yang tidak bisa berhenti.

"Karena itu, Karin-chan, sampai saat itu tiba.." ia menyeka airmataku dengan satu tangannya, "Tunggu aku, ya?"

Aku merasa wajahku memerah, dan jantungku berdegup makin kencang.

-o-o-

.

_Benar, Ini adalah impiannya.._

_Aku harus mendukungnya, tidak boleh menghentikannya._

_._

_-o-o-_

Aku menyeka sisa airmata yang mengalir di pipiku dengan kedua tangan, lalu menunjukkan senyum lebar padanya,

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu." ,aku balas menepuk pundaknya, "Berjuanglah, Takeru-kun."

Dan hal yang terakhir yang kuingat tentangnya hanya senyum dan ucapan terimakasih terakhir yang Ia ucapkan, sebelum Ia berlari menjauh, memunggungiku, dan pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

-o-o-

_Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghalanginya untuk pergi._

_Karena, impiannya, adalah impianku._

_._

_Cinta pertamaku.._

_._

-o-o-o-o-

"Karin! Ayo cepat bangun! Kau masih ada sekolah hari ini kan?" panggilan melengking dari Ibunya membuat Karin Koizumi terbangun seketika dari tidurnya, sambil sedikit menggerutu begitu mengetahui saat itu masih pukul 06:30.

Dengan mata yang masih sedikit tertutup, ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka, dan menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin saat ia selesai melakukannya.

"Mimpi apa aku tadi malam..?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

_Anak laki-laki berambut hitam kecoklatan,_

_American Football,_

_Janji.._

"Takeru-kun.." bisiknya lirih.

-o-o-

Karin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan sekolah berbentuk seperti Istana zaman Romawi itu. Ya, Teikoku Gakuen, sekolah yang bertempat di Osaka, Kansai itu adalah sekolahnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan melewati gerbang, menghela nafas kesal (yang disebabkan oleh Ibunya) karena hari itu masih pagi sekali dan belum banyak yang datang, kecuali anggota klub olahraga yang datang untuk mengikuti latihan pagi.

"Karin!"

Karin menolehkan wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, dan tersenyum begitu mengetahui itu adalah sahabatnya, Yuki.

"Selamat pagi, Yuki-chan" sapanya.

"Ah ya, pagi juga! Kok tumben datang pagi sekali?" tanya gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang itu sambil berjalan di sebelah Karin.

"Ngh, ya.. Okaasan membangunkanku terlalu pagi. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah, aku datang lebih pagi saja," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "kau juga tumben pagi sekali?"

"Hehe, kalau aku sih.. karena ingin melihat mereka tuh~" Yuki tersenyum mencurigakan sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan, dan Karin dapat melihat orang-orang yang memakai pelindung dan seragam hitam-putih bertuliskan nomor punggung mereka masing-masing sedang berlatih melempar bola, menubruk sesuatu yang Karin tidak tahu apa namanya, dan berlari zig-zag.

Latihan American football.

Sesaat, Karin langsung teringat pada anak laki-laki itu, cinta pertamanya, dan merasa wajahnya memanas.

"E-ehm, kau tertarik dengan American football, Yuki-chan?" tanyanya segera, kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Sebenarnya itu cuma agar Yuki tidak melihat rona merah yang mulai terbentuk di wajahnya dan menanyakan macam-macam tentang itu, tapi toh dia juga penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Yuki tertarik dengan amefuto.

"Hah? Tidak kok. Amefuto itu permainan yang berbahaya dan berkeringat, menurutku. Baseball atau sepak bola lebih baik."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"AWAAAS!"

_BRUAK_

Ucapan Karin terpotong saat sesuatu terlempar ke arahnya dan mengenai tangannya, membuat tas sekolahnya terjatuh dari tangannya dan tergeletak begitu saja di tanah dengan isinya yang berantakan. Karin yang sempat kaget, melihat sekelilingnya untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terlempar ke arahnya atau siapa yang melempar sesuatu itu ke arahnya—

—Dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berbentuk lonjong, berwarna oranye kecoklatan, dan memantul-mantul begitu saja di tanah.

"Itu bola American Football!" ujar Yuki geram "Siapa yang melemparnya?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anggota American football yang sekarang tampak kalang kabut di lapangan.

"Cih, bolanya meleset! Maaf! Tolong lemparkan bolanya kesini!" sahut seseorang yang memegang keranjang bola dari kejauhan, tampak tidak peduli sama sekali bahwa bola itu telah membuat barang-barang Karin bergeletakan begitu saja di tanah.

"HEI! Kau ya! Harusnya kau kesini dulu dan bantu Karin mengumpulkan barangnya yang jatuh gara-gara bola lemparanmu, bodoh! Dasar tidak punya perasaan!" amuk Yuki. Namun, Karin hanya tersenyum grogi dan mengambil bola yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu,

"U-umm.. Ini mesti dilempar kemana?" Karin mencoba bertanya, namun sepertinya kakak kelas yang tadi melempar bola padanya sedang asyik berargumentasi dengan Yuki, dan Karin tidak berani mengganggu mereka, tentu saja. Ia hanya sweatdrop sambil menoleh kesana kemari dengan bingung.

"Kesini."

Seseorang berambut abu-abu panjang melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Karin untuk melempar bola ke arahnya, sepertinya.

Setelah menemukan target lemparannya, Karin segera melempar bola yang ada di tangannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Yaaaah!"

—tanpa tahu bahwa lemparannya saat itu akan membawa perubahan yang besar dalam hidupnya

-o-o-

"EEEEEHH?"

Karin tidak bisa, benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakak kelas bermata sipit yang memakai seragam amefuto Teikoku Gakuen di depannya. Begitu pula dengan Yuki yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan mulut ternganga. Apa kata orang ini barusan? Dia bilang, dia.. dia..

"Kami ingin merekrutmu masuk ke dalam Teikoku Alexanders, Karin Koizumi." ,ulang kakak kelas itu lagi dengan senyum yakin. Karin masih tercengang.

"E-ehh.. kalau aku tidak salah, Alexanders itu.. nama tim amefuto sekolah ini kan?" tanya gadis berambut kuning itu ragu. Kakak kelas itu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat,

"Benar! Ini sebuah kehormatan lho, kami sendiri yang merekrutmu masuk ke dalam tim terkenal seperti ini! Kalau kau menerimanya, asal kau berusaha, kau bisa bermain bersama di _Christmas Bowl_ bersama kami, jadi juara, masuk TV, dan jadi terkenal! Sangat mengasyikkan!"

"T-tunggu! Amefuto itu kan olahraga kekerasan! Masa kalian menyuruh Karin, seorang perempuan yang bahkan nilai olahraganya dibawah 70? Apa kalian sudah gila?" ujar Yuki blak-blakan, membuat Karin sweatdrop (walaupun itu memang benar).

"Masalahnya bukan pada kemampuan olahraganya," sahut sebuah suara di belakang kakak kelas tadi. Karin hanya berkedip saat melihat sosok lain yang muncul dari arah tersebut, lelaki berambut abu-abu panjang yang menyuruhnya melempar bola tadi.

"Lemparannya saat melemparkan bola padaku tadi, sangat mengagumkan," lanjut sosok itu. "dan kami memerlukan dia sebagai quarterback Teikoku Alexanders, itu saja. Jadi, aku merekomendasikannya untuk masuk ke tim kami."

Yuki tampak tersentak dan entah kenapa, merona merah saat melihat lelaki itu. Cepat-cepat Ia menarik tangan Karin dan mengajaknya ke pojok ruangan, membuat anggota-anggota Alexanders disana hanya berkedip, bingung.

-o-o-

"A-ada apa sih, Yuki-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"K-karin! Lelaki itu.. lelaki berambut panjang itu! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" ujarnya penuh nafsu. Karin mengernyitkan alis, bingung.

"Emm.. yang berambut abu-abu itu? Err, tidak, aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini di Teikoku Gakuen. Memang siapa dia?"

Yuki menepuk dahinya, "Aduuh! Dia itu Taka Honjo! Putra dari pemain baseball legendaris, Masaru Honjo! Pemegang rekor lompat jauh untuk tingkat SMU! Katanya dia juga lulus dari Little League* dalam usia 12 tahun! Dia orang terkenal! Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Karin berkedip, dua kali.

"Err, baseball? Lalu kenapa dia ikut American Football sekarang?"

"Mana kutahu! Pokoknya, Karin!" Yuki memegang kedua pundak Karin dengan mata yang membara, "Kau direkomendasikan masuk ke Alexanders oleh orang sehebat itu lho! Jadi, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

".. E-eh? Aku tidak tahu.. Tapi seperti katamu tadi, amefuto itu olahraga yang mengerikan, jadi sepertinya—"

"KAU BISA BERMAIN BERSAMA-SAMA DENGANNYA! DI LAPANGAN YANG SAMA! DI SISINYA! KAU BISA DILINDUNGI OLEH SEORANG TAKA HONJO! A"

"T-tapi, orang itu juga sepertinya tidak ramah dan—"

"INI KESEMPATAN SEKALI SEUMUR HIDUP! _"

"Err, Yuki..?"

"DIA GANTENG SEKALI KARIIIN! AAAH, DIA MELIHAT KESINI! /A/"

….

Karin sweatdrop. Kalau begini sih, sama saja dia bukannya dipaksa masuk Alexanders oleh anggotanya yang tertarik dengan kemampuannya, tapi oleh sahabatnya yang tergila-gila dengan atlet yang termasuk di dalamnya. Lagipula ada apa dengan emoticon aneh yang muncul di setiap akhir kalimatnya itu? -_-

'Jadi ini alasannya ingin melihat latihan pagi klub amefuto..' pikirnya, double sweatdrop.

"Jadi, kau akan menerima tawaran kami atau tidak?" sebuah suara yang bisa dibilang datar tiba-tiba mengagetkan Karin dan hampir membuat Yuki pingsan begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Taka Honjo. Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu dan anggota timnya sudah berada di belakang Yuki dan Karin, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"E-emmmm, s-soal itu.. e-ehhh.. err.. anu.. eto.." Karin merasakan hawa tidak enak di belakangnya, dan tanpa menengok pun Karin sudah tahu hawa itu datang dari Yuki.

"Hei, Koizumi~ Kudengar kau jago menggambar dan main piano ya? Jari-jarimu yang lentik itu sangat pas untuk melempar bola lho! Kalau kau bergabung, kita pasti bisa jadi juara dengan mudah!" sahut kakak kelas bemata sipit tadi, dengan senyum meyakinkan, dia juga mengeluarkan aura yang tak kalah mengerikan dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Yuki.

Oke, Karin terjebak di antara Naga dan Harimau sekarang..

"Kariiiin? Kesempatan sekali seumur hiduuuup~?"

"Koizumi-saan~?"

_Oh, Tuhan.._

-o-o-

"Jadi, ini calon murid baru selanjutnya yang akan direkrut kesini musim panas nanti, Pak. Satu orang dari Amerika, tapi sangat berbakat dalam dunia American football."

Seorang lelaki berjas hitam memberikan seberkas kertas kepada lelaki tua yang duduk di depan meja bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah'. Lelaki tua itu mengambilnya dan membaca data murid baru yang terdapat di dalamnya dengan cermat.

"Hoo, mantan Ace SMP Notre Dame yang terkenal itu ya. Kau membawa bibit yang bagus, Masaru. Apa menurutmu dia lebih hebat dari anakmu?"

Lelaki yang berjas hitam tertawa grogi,

"Kita masih belum tahu soal itu, Pak Kepala Sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya aku berharap setidaknya anak ini bisa menyaingi anakku, Taka itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia mengeluh karena di sekolah ini pun, tidak ada yang setara dengannya. Sepertinya dia terlalu percaya diri."

"Hmm, tapi kurasa itu memang kenyataan. Putra satu-satunya dari atlet baseball legendaris sepertimu tidak mungkin tidak berbakat." lelaki yang dipanggil Kepala Sekolah ikut tertawa kecil. "Lalu, tadi siapa nama anak ini?"

Sang lelaki yang dipanggil Masaru tersenyum, "Takeru Yamato."

-o-o-o-o-

To Be Continued..

* * *

Author's Note:

*Little league: baseball anak-anak, diambil dari volume 32, Personal History pemain Teikoku sebelum 279th down

Hulaaaaa, it's been a loooong time since I'm junking in this fandom! XDD AiNeko-chan is baaaack! *dilempar gara2 sok ngeksis*

Ehm, yah pokoknya saya kembalii :DD setelah melewati perjuangan dengan darah dan airmata melewati ujiannasionalbrengsek, ujiansekolaahsialan, dan dll yang mengerikan, akhirnya.. akhirnya.. saya bisa kembali ngepost fanfic disini nyuuuuu ;;w;; *peluk FFN* /gaje/

Yak, soal fanfic ini, sebenernya idenya udah lama sih. Sejak pertama liat aku emang udah suka pairing triangle love YamaKarinTaka kedua setelah HiruMamo XD dan begitu dapet ide cerita, sebenernya udah lama saia ingin ngepost disini tapi ga kesampean terus sob sob

Anyway, perkiraanku sih ini bakal jadi fic Multichapter yang panjang, dan identitas Karin yang 'sebenarnya' akan dijelaskan nanti beserta hubungannya dengan Yamato dan Taka XD So, keep reading guys! And don't forget the review, pretty please? *kitty eyes*

Ah, dan baca juga fic kolaborasi AiNeko dengan Asuka Nakamura ya~ HiruMamo dengan judul '3 gifts' XD

Arigatou for reading, and reviewing!


	2. Training, and A Charming Receiver

**Title:** All About Us

**Rating:** T aja cukup. (tenang aja, saya ga berani bikin straight yang ampe M kok =3= *maksudnyaapaya*)

**WARNING:** kinda OOC, I guess. ==; typo (and please remind me if I have faults again!)

**Summary:** Ketika sebuah janji dengan cinta pertamanya membawa Karin ke dalam dunia American football yang keras dan membawanya kepada pertemuan dengan ace dari barat dan timur. Mana yang akan dia pilih? YamaKarinTaka (sekali lagi, bukan threesome! XD)

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Ya-ha! Finally, chapter 2 is up! :D Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter~ here is the answer!

**Akari-chan males login -_- **(*plak*) okee ini udah saya apdet XD saya juga suka cinta segitiga~ apalagi kalo salah satunya mesti menderita hohoho *gapenting* hoeeee tos! XD ujian memang mengerikan yap -_- makasih udah ripiu! XD

**Rica Yukarin lagi males login** (*plak lagi*) Yap, emang akhirnya mau YamaTaka kok XD *dibunuh* ehm, becanda, tapi saya memang paling suka pair itusih jadi gimana yaaa hohoho *dibunuh lagi* makasih banyak buat kritik dan pemberitahuannya! X) ummm, udah coba saya benerin, semoga gaada kesalahan lagi =w=;; sekali lagi, makasih atas saran dan ripiunya~ XDD

**RisaLoveHiru **Hmmm, kalo kukasitau sekarang ntar jadi spoiler dong XD gatau juga yaaa ntar Karin ama siapaaa hohohoho~ 9w9 terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya! Udah saya benerin, semoga kali ini udah cukup baik X) makasih reviewnya yaaaa~

**Ciel ** aww makasiiih~ ini udah saya apdet XD makasih reviewnya~

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-** arigatou! Saya juga suka pair ini, triangle love yang manis~ XD Ini udah saya apdet huehehe :) arigatou for reviewing!

**Maharu P Natsuzawa** arigatou pujiannya X) ini udah saya apdet~ :p makasih buat ripiunya!

**Wata-sensei** he? Seragam American footballnya? Ah, emang item sih, tapi kan ada putihnya jugaaa XD *ngeles, dibunuh* ah, reviewnya nggak gamutu kok :D ini udah saya lanjutin X) Arigatou for reviewing!

**Asuka Nakamura** asukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ;w; *hagu* arigatou artemis sayaaang X) aku juga tetep bakal baca ficmu kok walopun udah ga ketemu lagi ;^; *nangis* gimana dengan fic Dear Godmu heh? -_- makasih udah ripiu yap~

**Kazuazul **yap, chapter 1 memang sengaja dibikin ke YamaKarin dulu, chapter ini.. kukuku *gajelas* aih, saya juga pengennya YamaTaka ;3; *dibuang* tapi berhubung ini fic straight jadi.. huehehe XP -gajelasparah ini udah saya apdet :) thanks for reviewing!

Fiuh, now, enjoy the next chapter and hope this is better than before! XD

* * *

**Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**All About Us**

**::**

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Training, and The Charming Receiver"**

_

* * *

One, Two Three.._

"Karin, perhatikan langkahmu!"

"Ah, b-baik!"

_One, Two, Three—_

"Karin! Kau menginjak tengahnya lagi!"

"A-ah, iya! Maaf!"

_One, Two, Th—_

"..Karin.."

"M-maafkan aku, Heracles –senpai!"

Gadis berambut kuning dikepang itu terlihat gugup meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada sang senior, Hera Kureji (atau biasa dipanggil Heracles) yang sedang melatihnya tentang dasar langkah American football menggunakan alat berbentuk tangga yang diletakkan horizontal –yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama _ladder drill_.

Namun, entah sudah berapa kali gadis yang kini memakai seragam Alexanders bertuliskan angka enam itu melakukan kesalahan yang, jujur saja, membuat senior bermata sipit itu sedikit kesal.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, Karin.. Untuk latihan dengan ladder drill ini, usahakan jangan sampai kau menyentuh pijakan kayunya, dan ingatlah langkah-langkah dasar yang kuajarkan tadi padamu! Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi?" ucap Heracles sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai menetes dari dahinya.

"Ng, t-tidak usah.. A-aku pasti tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Tolong, biarkan aku latihan sendiri untuk sementara!" pinta Karin, masih dengan wajah gugup.

Heracles menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Berlatihlah sampai kau bisa ya? Aku akan melihat latihan anggota yang lain."

"B-baik! Terima kasih banyak, Senpai!"

Saat lelaki dengan postur tubuh cukup gendut itu meninggalkannya dengan alat latihan berbentuk tangga yang bernama ladder drill itu, Karin menghela nafas lega, sekaligus lelah.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak dia berlatih latihan dasar Amefuto dengan alat itu, namun Ia belum juga menguasai bahkan langkah dasar yang harus dihafal seorang pemain Amefuto.

Karin menutup matanya seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah, terduduk menatap awan.

Jika saja Ia tidak menerima tawaran masuk klub American Football ini, mungkin saja Ia sedang bersantai di rumah dan menggambar doujinshi yang belum diselesaikannya, atau pergi shopping bersama teman-temannya, atau mengobrol dengan Yuki di restoran favorit mereka, atau apalah, yang setidaknya bukan latihan melangkah di atas tangga yang diletakkan horizontal di tengah cuaca yang terik seperti ini.

Belum lagi, setelah ini—menurut Heracles— masih banyak latihan yang akan dihadapinya karena Ia sangat diharapkan segera masuk ke tim 1 atau tim utama—dari tim 6 yang paling buntut.

_Seandainya aku tidak mengingat Takeru-kun saat diminta masuk tim ini dan tidak menerimanya—_

"Kau tidak meneruskan latihanmu?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Karin dari alam pikirannya.

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu dilihat seseorang saat sedang bengong sendirian—bukannya latihan, Ia menolehkan wajahnya, hanya untuk menemukan _ace_ tim itu, Taka Honjo, sedang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa bola Amefuto dengan sebelah tangan.

"H- Honjo san!" ucapnya gelagapan seraya berdiri.

"M-maafkan aku! Aku cuma istirahat sebentar kok! Aku baru saja ingin meneruskan latihanku lagi!"

Taka menghela nafas,

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu Heracles sudah menyuruhmu latihan daritadi, padahal porsi latihanmu sebagai wanita harusnya tidak disamakan dengan kami, aku kurang setuju dengan keputusannya itu."

Karin merapatkan kakinya dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap teman satu timnya itu. Entah kenapa, walaupun memang benar dia cukup tampan, tapi Karin tetap.. merasa takut dengan tatapan _stoic_ milik lelaki tersebut.

"Um, tidak apa-apa kok. Masuk ke tim ini juga keputusanku sendiri kan. Jadi aku harus menerima resikonya sendiri." ujarnya sambil tersenyum,

"Aku akan meneruskan latihanku. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Honjo- san."

Taka tampak sedikit terkejut saat gadis berambut kuning itu kembali meneruskan latihannya, melangkahi ladder drill dengan langkah yang diajarkan senior mereka tadi.

Tentu saja gadis itu masih sering melakukan kesalahan, yang membuat Taka yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah berharap, jadi turun tangan dengan didahului helaan nafas.

Karin sempat terkejut saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya, memberinya isyarat untuk minggir, supaya Ia bisa menjelaskannya lewat praktek langsung.

"Jangan langkahkan kakimu seperti biasa begitu," ucap sang ace sambil berdiri di atas ladder drill, sementara Karin tengah memperhatikannya di depan, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Pertama, kaki kananmu dulu di lubang yang sebelah sini, lalu langkahkan kakimu yang sebelah lagi ke lubang sebelahnya." Taka mempraktekkan ajarannya dengan melangkahi lubang-lubang di ladder drill itu dengan langkah yang disebut langkah dasar amefuto, "Coba kau ikuti aku."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Karin berdiri di samping Taka, di atas salah satu lubang alat untuk latihan itu, mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah Taka.

Awalnya mungkin Ia masih membuat kesalahan, namun lama-kelamaan, langkahnya semakin menyamai Taka, hampir sempurna, dan—

"Berhasil!" serunya senang saat Taka menyatakan langkahnya sudah sempurna. "Ini berkatmu, Honjo-san! Terimakasih banyak!"

Taka hanya memberikan senyuman kecil—yang lebih tepat kalau dikatakan bibirnya hanya membentuk sedikit lengkungan— sebagai jawaban, kemudian kembali pada latihannya, menangkap bola yang dilemparkan salah satu quarterback padanya.

Saat sosok lelaki berambut panjang itu kembali memunggunginya, dan tidak lagi menatapnya, kali ini justru Karin yang terus menatap lelaki tersebut. Entah kenapa, anggapannya terhadap Taka Honjo yang tadinya terlihat sangat dingin, tanpa emosi, dan sedikit tak berperasaan itu— mungkin jadi berubah.

"Dia orang yang baik.." bisiknya seraya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis.

-o-o-

_One, Two, Three.._

_One, Two, Three.._

_One, Two, Three.._

"Sempurna! Hebat, Karin!" puji Heracles saat sedang melihat latihan ladder drill Karin pada hari berikutnya. Sementara yang dipuji hanya menunjukkan senyum malu-malu yang membuat 90% dari anggota tim itu terpesona.

Well, Karin yang memang cantik itu sepertinya kini telah menjadi idola tetap dalam tim Teikoku Alexander, tanpa disadari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah, kau sudah bisa melanjutkan ke latihan berikutnya. Kali ini, coba kita tes lari 40 yard-mu." lanjut sang senior dengan senyum cemerlang sambil membawa stopwatch, entah Ia simpan dimana benda itu selama ini.

"E-eh? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hanya lari dari… ng, sini .. sampai situ kan?" jawab sang calon _quarterback_ sambil menunjuk daerah yang dibatasi dengan pembatas berwarna merah.

Setelah diberi anggukan tanda benar oleh Heracles, gadis itu segera memasang posisi pada tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh seorang anggota tim yang entah kenapa wajahnya memerah—salah satu fans Karin, sepertinya.

"Yak! Lari!"

Setelah diberi aba-aba oleh sang senior, Karin segera berlari sekuat yang Ia bisa sampai ke batas yang menunjukkan jarak 40 yard tersebut.

_TIK_

"—Oke!"

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, gadis itu menghampiri Heracles yang tampaknya sedikit sweatdrop melihat catatan waktunya.

"Um, berapa catatan waktuku, senpai?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, sang senior hanya menunjukkan stopwatch di tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 05'20.

"…..… Eh, aku gagal ya?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu. Heracles menghela nafas,

"Kalau mau masuk tim 1, setidaknya kau harus melampaui batas 5 detik, Karin. Teruslah latih kecepatan larimu ya."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan lelaki berbadan cukup besar itu sebelum Ia pergi untuk melihat latihan anggota lainnya, meninggalkan Karin yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Ia harus lari lebih cepat dari larinya tadi? Tadi itu sudah kecepatan maksimumnya! Apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk mempercepat lari yang jarang sekali dilatihnya sejak Ia lahir?

"Koizumi."

Lagi-lagi, saat pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana, sebuah suara menyadarkannya kembali. Suara yang sama seperti kemarin, suara yang entah kenapa jadi membuatnya sedikit tenang,

"Honjo-san..!"

Taka Honjo melihat stopwatch milik Heracles yang sekarang ada di tangan Karin dan melihat angka 05'20 yang tersirat disana. Tentu saja sebagai seorang ace, Ia langsung mengerti masalah apa yang membuat Karin terlihat kebingungan seperti kemarin,

"Kau mau tahu caranya meningkatkan kecepatan larimu?"

Bagaikan bisa membaca pikiran Karin, Taka mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah santai. Sebaliknya, Karin yang mendengar itu kini menatapnya penuh harapan bercampur cemas, "Bolehkah?"

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, lelaki berambut abu-abu itu membalik badannya dan mengisyaratkan Karin untuk mengikutinya.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, gadis polos itu pun mengikutinya, sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup luas, dan sepertinya cukup untuk latihan lari karena panjangnya kira-kira lebih dari 40 yard.

"Coba kau lari. Aku akan melihat dimana kesalahanmu."

Dan sesuai perintah sang ace, Karin berlari secepat yang Ia bisa dari tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Taka sampai tempat lelaki tersebut kini berdiri.

"….."

"Ng, tidak ada bedanya ya?" Karin menghampiri Taka dan melihat ke stopwatch di tangannya, terketik angka 05'20 lagi. Artinya, tidak ada perubahan dari rekor awalnya. Gadis berambut kepang satu itu menghela nafas kecewa.

"Saat kau berlari.."

"Eh?"

"Saat kau berlari, kau tidak boleh hanya seolah menendang bumi memakai kekuatan pergelangan kakimu," Taka menyerahkan stopwatch itu kepada Karin dan mulai mempraktekkan perkataannya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. "Bentuk pergelangan kakimu pada sudut yang tepat, yaitu 90°."

Karin masih bengong memperhatikan team-matenya, "Eh.. um.. 90°?" Ia mencoba membentuk pergelangan kakinya menjadi tegak lurus, seperti yang dikatakan Taka. "S-seperti ini? Eh?"

Taka memperhatikan gadis itu untuk beberapa saat—tepatnya, kakinya. Lalu, mengambil langkah lebih dekat dengan calon _quarterback_ tersebut,

"Coba lengkungkan kakimu sedikit lagi." ucapnya sambil menahan kaki kanan Karin dengan satu tangan.

Karin menengok ke bawah hanya untuk menemukan wajah Taka yang tubuhnya sedang berjongkok—wajah lelaki tersebut jadi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, pipinya mulai merona merah. Untungnya, sepertinya Taka tidak menyadarinya.

"S-seperti ini?" Karin melengkungkan kakinya lagi sampai pemilik mata berwarna abu-abu itu mengangguk, dan akhirnya berdiri di samping Karin untuk mengajarkan langkah selanjutnya.

"Sekarang, cobalah maju sambil mendorong permukaan tanah dengan seluruh kakimu." perintahnya, yang segera dituruti oleh Karin.

Entah apa teknik itu benar-benar berhasil atau apa, saat berlari, Karin merasa badannya jadi terasa lebih ringan, dan entah kenapa Ia merasa kecepatannya benar-benar bertambah.

Taka mengangguk saat menghitung kecepatan lari gadis itu saat ini,

05'15.

"Teruslah berlatih dengan cara ini, dan hanya menunggu waktu sampai kau bisa memecahkan batas 5 detik." hanya itu kata-kata yang seorang Taka Honjo ucapkan sebelum Ia meletakkan stopwatch Heracles di sampingnya dan berjalan kembali ke lapangan.

Dan lagi-lagi, ucapan terimakasih dari Karin yang antusias tidak didengarkannya.

-o-o-

"05'10, kecepatanmu meningkat, Karin!"

Tiga minggu setelah latihan rutin dengan metode yang diajarkan Taka, akhirnya latihan itu membuahkan hasil, tentu saja. Walaupun hanya memendekkan 0,1 detik, entah kenapa rasanya seperti ia berhasil mengalahkan seekor cheetah dalam lomba lari, rasanya bangga sekali.

Dengan wajah antusias, ia melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya menemukan Taka yang sedang melempar- lempar bola di pojok lapangan— sepertinya Ia sudah selesai dengan latihannya, jadi Karin menghampirinya tanpa ragu,

"Honjo-san! Aku berhasil menaikkan kecepatan lariku!" serunya senang saat jaraknya dengan Taka tinggal kurang dari satu meter. Taka menolehkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan Karin saat gadis itu berdiri di depannya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah- engah, dengan senyum manisnya.

" Ternyata metode yang diajarkan Honjo-san sangat efektif! Kata senior, dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi mungkin aku sudah bisa menaikkan kecepatanku beberapa detik. Aku.. senang sekali. Terima kasih!"

Taka hanya mengangguk, dengan wajah stoic, seperti biasa. Karin sempat mengira lelaki itu menganggap cerita Karin tadi membosankan, dan dengan wajah panik, sempat berniat menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf karena sudah bercerita seenaknya, namun—

Taka tersenyum.

Hanya senyum tipis, namun entah kenapa senyuman itu terlihat hangat, atau setidaknya di mata Karin, senyuman itu tampak— lembut.

"Kau sudah berusaha," ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman yang memudar, digantikan oleh wajah stoic-nya, seperti biasa, " Setelah ini, berjuanglah."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, lelaki berambut panjang itu meninggalkan Karin dengan ekspresinya yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Taka Honjo, yang baru beberapa minggu ini dikenalnya. Taka Honjo, yang selalu dilihatnya sibuk dengan buku dan bola. Taka Honjo, yang selalu bermuka datar, dan jarang sekali tersenyum, barusan..

—Barusan dilihatnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang berbeda dari yang selama ini pernah ia lihat. Senyuman lembut yang saat itu juga membuat jantung Karin berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

-o-o-

"Kaaaaariiiiiinn~?"

"… Taktik no. 18— runnerback berlari dengan dikawal oleh 4 orang lineman, teknik ini disebut _sweep_."

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaariiiiiin~?"

"… Taktik no. 27— _super long pass_. Quarterback melemparkan bola super tinggi dan jauh untuk receiver sampai touch down."

"Hei, Kaaaaariiiiin, kau dengar aku?"

"… Taktik no. 69— Ah,hei..!"

Yuki memajukan bibir atasnya —tanda bahwa Ia kesal— sambil memegang buku tebal bersimbol Alexanders yang daritadi tampak sibuk dibaca Karin. Tampaknya Ia baru saja menyita buku itu dari sahabatnya. Wajahnya tampak puas.

"Yuki….! Kembalikan buku itu! Aku sedang menghafal!" seru Karin sambil mencoba mengambil buku berwarn biru itu dari tangan sahabatnya. Yuki yang lebih tinggi dari Karin segera mengangkat buku itu lebih tinggi lagi sambil tertawa puas, membuat Karin mengerutkan dahinya dan ikut memajukan bibir atasnya.

"Habisnya dari tadi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku karena terlalu asyik dengan buku ini! Memang buku ini sepenting apa sih?" cibir Yuki sambil membuka-buka halaman buku itu asal- asalan. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati buku itu penuh dengan gambar, tulisan, dan istilah yang tidak satupun ia mengerti.

"Apa ini?"

"Buku taktik Teikoku Alexanders. Aku harus menghafal semua isinya kalau ingin naik ke tim 2." Karin menghela nafas dan segera merebut buku itu dari tangan sahabatnya saat ia lengah. Yuki makin mencibir,

Sesaat suasana di antara mereka hening. Hanya ada suara detik jarum jam dinding satu-satunya di ruangan kelas yang tampak sepi setelah jam pulang sekolah tersebut. Yuki menghela nafas selagi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi di sebelah meja yang sekarang diduduki Karin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain serius sampai tim 1?" tanya Yuki akhirnya, memecah keheningan diantara kedua gadis tersebut.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang memaksaku masuk Alexanders?" balas Karin dengan nada setengah kesal sambil melanjutkan membaca buku tersebut.

"Well, aku memang memaksamu masuk, tapi aku tidak memaksamu naik sampai tim 1 kan?"

Karin berhenti membaca.

Benar juga. Pada awalnya juga ia tidak berniat masuk sampai tim 1. Sebenarnya, tim 6 saja sudah cukup. Toh pada awalnya ia tidak serius masuk tim amefuto. Lantas, kenapa?

_Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi sangat bersemangat untuk naik sampai tim inti?_

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Karin segera menjawab alasan logis yang asal muncul di otaknya,

"Soalnya senpai bermata sipit itu memaksaku. Dan aku juga tidak enak kalau setengah-setengah masuk tim Alexanders yang hebat kan?"

Yuki tersenyum.

Senyum mencurigakan, menurut Karin.

"Benarkaaaaaaah cuma itu alasannyaaaa~?" ucapnya dengan nada iseng.

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Maksudmu?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu terkikik pelan, "Maksudku, apa benar cuma itu? Apa tidak ada alasan lain yang membuatmu ingin ikut bermain di tim inti?"

"Alasan lain? Tentu saja tidak a—"

"—seperti, karena kau ingin bermain bersama salah seorang dari anggota tim inti Teikoku Alexanders? Karena kau ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya?"

"Apa maksud—"

"Karenaaa, kau _**jatuh cinta**_ pada salah seorang dari mereka?"

Yuki tertawa, sementara Karin meletakkan bukunya, wajahnya tampak kesal saat akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tengah menggodanya.

"Tidak ada orang seperti itu."

"Benarkaaaaaaaaaaaaah?"

"Benar! Oh, Yuki, berhenti menggodaku!"

Yuki lagi-lagi terkikik pelan, sepertinya ia puas dengan reaksi Karin. Sahabatnya itu memang mudah sekali dipancing.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu latihan, berduaan dengan seseorang~"

"..? Siapa? Hera-senpai? Wajarlah, dia kan membantuku latihan!"

Yuki mengeluarkan bunyi 'tsk tsk' sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja bukan senior gendut itu. Yang kumaksud adalah lelaki paling tampan sejagat yang jadi ace Teikoku Alexanders saat ini—"

Gadis berambut raven itu kini mendekatan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Karin.

"— T-a-k-a H-o-n-j-o ~"

Dan Karin merasa kedua pipinya memanas saat Yuki menyinggung nama lelaki berambut panjang tersebut.

"D-dia tidak ada hubungannya! Lagipula kan Yuki-chan yang menyukai Honjo-san!"

"Ah, Karin~ Begini ya, aku memang anggota dari fans club Taka-kun, dan aku sangaaaaaaaat menyukai rambutnya yang indah, matanya yang tenang, wajahnya yang super tampan, tubuhnya yang bagus, dan— " Yuki berhenti mengkhayal saat Karin meliriknya dengan wajah ilfil. "—err, ta-tapi! Aku hanya mengaguminya, Karin! Ada perbedaan besar antara 'kagum' dengan 'suka', kau tahu itu!"

"…Um, ya.. lalu, apa hubungannya itu denganku sekarang?"

"Yang mau kukatakan adalah… Aku mungkin hanya mengaguminya sebagai ace dan idola berwajah tampan, tapiii~~ aku melihat sesuatu yang lain dari caramu menatapnya siang ini, setelah latihan~"

"… Se-sesuatu?"

"Yap!"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut tersenyum makin mencurigakan.

" C.i.n.t.a.~"

.

Wajah Karin memerah lagi, sekarang sudah jadi semerah tomat, mungkin.

.

"Jangan bercanda, Yuki! Mana mungkin aku—"

—Namun perkataan gadis itu berhenti sampai disana, saat keduanya mendengar suara pintu ruangan kelas yang mereka tempati sekarang terbuka.

Kedua gadis itu menolehkan wajah mereka seketika, hanya untuk menemukan seseorang— berambut abu-abu panjang, berwajah stoic, dan membawa buku kecil di tangan— menatap mereka dengan raut muka yang tetap datar.

Karin terkejut, "H-honjo-san?"

Dan senyum Yuki terkembang.

"Gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup," ucap Taka, masih dengan wajah datar, "Sebaiknya kalian cepat keluar dari sini. Penjaga sekolah itu tidak akan berbaik hati, pada wanita sekalipun. Kalian bisa terjebak disini."

Masih terkejut, gadis berambut pirang tersebut menolehkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 17:15.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari hari sudah sesore ini! Sudah berapa lama ia dan Yuki berdebat di dalam sini, sebenarnya?

"Ah, I-iya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Honjo-san." Karin segera memasukkan buku taktik Alexanders-nya ke dalam tas, dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas meja, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia tahu pasti penjaga sekolah sangar itu bisa dengan kejamnya tidak membukakan gerbang lagi untuk mereka jika mereka terlambat keluar saat gerbang sekolah tersebut ditutup.

"Yuki-chan, ayo pulang!"

Gadis bermata onyx itu ikut bangkit dari posisi duduknya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menyanggupi ajakan Karin. Ia hanya memperhatikan Taka, lalu Karin – dengan raut licik yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, membuat Karin sedikit— curiga.

Yuki segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Karin kembali,

"Aaah~ Aku lupa memberitahumu, Karin~ Hari ini aku ada urusan di rumah saudaraku, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu~" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan wajah bersalah palsu yang dapat segera disadari oleh Karin. Ia ingin protes, namun rupanya Yuki belum mau membiarkan gadis itu bicara.

"—Tapi! Aku tidak mungkin 'kan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri? Hari sudah mulai malam, dan jarak rumahmu kan cukup jauh dari sekolah, apalagi kau ini perempuan! Jadiiiii…." Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari sahabatnya, menuju Taka yang tampaknya ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan dua gadis tersebut.

Karin merasakan firasat buruk, seolah sudah mengerti apa yang akan Yuki katakan pada Taka setelah ini.

"Taka-kun~ Kau mau kan menemani sahabatku yang lemah lembut tidak berdaya ini pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat?"

_Bingo._

"Y-yuki!" serunya panik sambil reflek menarik tangan gadis berambut hitam yang sekarang tersenyum puas dan tampak tidak mempedulikan protes dari Karin tersebut.

Sementara Taka, tetap terdiam di sana, di sebelah pintu— membuat Karin semakin panik memikirkan jika Taka terdiam karena menganggap ia dan sahabatnya aneh— mengajak orang yang bahkan belum terlalu dikenalnya untuk pulang bersama. Atau dia diam karena ingin menolak? Duh, dia akan malu seumur hidup! Apa yang sudah Yuki lakukan!

"M-maafkan dia, Honjo-san! Temanku ini memang suka ngelantur— err, ehm— soal yang tadi itu, tidak usah dianggap seri—"

"Boleh saja."

Karin terkesiap, dan senyum Yuki melebar.

"E-eh, ano— Honjo-san, barusan kau bilang a—"

"Aaaaaw! Sudah kuduga, Taka-kun memang baiiiiik sekaliii!" Yuki segera bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju pintu— tanpa membiarkan Karin mencegahnya.

"Nah, Karin, aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa besook!" –dan dengan satu kedipan mata (yang Karin tahu persis apa maksudnya) , gadis berambut hitam itu berlari keluar dan membiarkan Karin hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Taka dalam ruangan kelas yang sepi tersebut.

Karin terdiam di mejanya dengan wajah memerah saat menyadari fakta tersebut. Berbeda dengan Taka yang tampaknya tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Dengan satu ucapan dari Taka tersebut, Karin tersadar dari alam pikirannya, dan segera menyadari ia tidak boleh membuat Taka— yang sudah berkata akan mengantarnya pulang— menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan sebentar lagi gerbang SMU Teikoku itu akan segera ditutup.

Karena itu, dengan satu anggukan kecil dari Karin, keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa berkata apapun.

-o-o-

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?"

Suara Taka memecah keheningan di antara kedua pemain amefuto itu saat mereka berjalan berdampingan menelusuri jalan yang sepi— mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap.

Karin yang tadinya sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Taka mengeluarkan suaranya.

"E-ehm.. umm, baik, berkat Honjo-san.." jawab gadis itu, sedikit gelagapan. "Aku tetap melatih cara lari yang diajarkan Honjo-san supaya bisa cepat memecahkan dinding 5 detik. A-aku tahu itu mustahil, tapi—"

Taka tersenyum, (bukan, bukan senyum lembut yang baru satu kali dilihat Karin— senyum ini lebih tepat kalau dikatakan—bibirnya hanya membentuk sedikit lengkungan)

"Itu niat yang bagus untuk seorang pemain amefuto. Kau tahu, tidak ada hal yang mustahil asal kau bekerja keras."

Karin membalas senyuman itu— dengan senyuman malu-malu, "B-benarkah? A-aku akan berusaha kalau begitu!"

Dan saat itu, perasaan aneh mulai menjalar dalam hati seorang Taka Honjo.

Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan perasaan itu terus, dan terus bertambah kuat saat gadis di sebelahnya mulai (secara tiba-tiba) menceritakan tentang pengalamannya, tentang bagaimana Heracles melatihnya, dan bagaimana anggota-anggota tim lain yang ia tidak tahu mengapa sering melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan wajah yang memerah, tentang perasaannya selama bermain American football, tentang bagaimana Yuki dengan ide-ide anehnya, selalu menggodanya, dan—

Taka, yang biasanya menganggap cerita-cerita seperti itu membosankan, menemukan dirinya kembali tersenyum saat wajah manis di sebelahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda selagi menceritakan lebih jauh lagi tentang dirinya.

Dan Taka tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari berpikir bahwa gadis yang bercerita dengan antusias di sebelahnya ini,

sangat manis.

Namun gadis itu berhenti bercerita saat merasa Taka di sebelahnya memperhatikannya. Wajahnya berubah merah dalam sekejap saat menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia kelepasan bercerita macam-macam pada lelaki dengan wajah stoic itu.

"M-maaf.. a-aku keterusan bercerita! P-padahal semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Honjo-san.. u-umm.. maafkan aku!" Karin reflek berhenti berjalan dan menundukkan kepalanya selagi mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' untuk Taka yang sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja."

Karin terkejut.

Taka terdiam.

"Lanjutkan saja." ucap lelaki itu lagi, dengan wajah stoicnya— walaupun dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis di depannya tampak sangat terkejut setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

"B-benarkah, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin, ragu. Taka hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, "Ceritamu menarik."

Dan dengan wajah cerah yang ditunjukkan gadis berkepang tersebut setelah Taka memujinya, lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menemukan kedua pipinya dihiasi rona merah yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh Karin pada malam yang kelam itu selagi ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

-o-o-

"Baiklah, rumahku tinggal beberapa belokan lagi kok. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sejauh ini, Honjo-san."

Taka mengangguk kecil saat Karin mengatakan hal itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya— tipikal Karin sekali, sedikit-sedikit menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum pudar saat gadis berambut kepang itu mulai membalik badannya untuk berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan langkah lelaki tersebut sendiri.

Tunggu, ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan, ia katakan.

"Tunggu, Koizumi."

Karin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menolehkan wajah polosnya untuk menatap Taka yang masih berada di belakangnya. Ekspresi lelaki itu tidak seperti biasanya.

"E-eto, ada apa, Honjo-san?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku, ada satu permintaan.." mulainya, tanpa melihat ke arah mata Karin. "Mulai saat ini, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku.. 'Honjo-san' lagi?"

Karin tampak terkejut, lalu gelagapan, "E-eh? M-maksudmu?"

".. Maksudku, aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku, karena— nama itu selalu dikaitkan dengan Ayahku, bukan diriku."

_Ah, ya— Ayah Honjo-san, seorang pemain baseball terkenal, dan pria yang dijuluki catcher legendaris itu ya?_ –seketika Karin teringat cerita Yuki padanya saat gadis itu menyuruhnya masuk tim yang sama dengan Taka.

"Emm, lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Taka terdiam sesaat, "Taka. Atau Taka-kun seperti temanmu itu, terserah kau saja." –lalu mulai membalik badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Karin, "Sampai jumpa besok di latihan pagi."

Dan Karin tidak pernah merasa jantungnya berdebar sekencang itu selain ketika cinta pertamanya pertama kali memeluknya, disertai perasaan aneh yang membuat kedua pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

Perasaan yang ia tahu akan membuat Yuki semakin menggodanya jika ia mengetahuinya.

Cinta.

-o-o-o-o-

_To be Continued~

* * *

_

Yap, itudia chapter 2, kali ini dengan TaKarin :D semoga cukup memuaskan, soalnya saya sempet stuck gara-gara bingung kapan mau munculin Yamato ==;; mungkin dia bakal muncul di chapter berikutnya, atau mungkin berikutnya lagi, atau- *dibunuh fans yamato sejagat* ehm, chapter berikutnya kok, sepertinya X3

Beidewei, soal catatan waktu 40 yard Karin, 05'20 ke 05'15 itu masih diitung 5,2 detik loh ==;; dan Karin baru bisa naikin jadi 05'10 atau 5,1 detik dalam waktu tiga minggu karena, well, kan susah, Hiruma aja baru bisa naikin 0,1 detik dalam waktu satu tahun (baca pas pertandingan lawan Shinryuji, saya lupa vol berapa XD) tapi karena, anggap saja Karin sebenernya emang berbakat, dan dengan latihan dari Taka, dia bisa naikin 0,1 detik dalam waktu tiga minggu aja.

Catatan waktu asli Karin pas udah jadi quarterback Alexanders itu 4,9 detik btw, dan dia baru bisa naik ke tim 5 abis hafal semua isi buku taktik itu (*vol 31), selebihnya kenaikan Karin ke tim 4 sampe 1 mungkin bakal saya karang sedikit gara-gara kurang informasi dari officialnya ==;;

Anyway, Chapter 3 is up soon**, review please**? :D


	3. Gray and Yellow bear

**Title:** All About Us

**Rating:** T aja cukup, karena ini straight 0_0d *maksudnyaapasih*

**WARNING:** OOC, apalagi Taka, di chapter ini. ==; dan.. typo. (and please remind me if I have faults again!)

**Summary:** Ketika sebuah janji dengan cinta pertamanya membawa Karin ke dalam dunia American football yang keras dan membawanya kepada pertemuan dengan ace dari barat dan timur. Mana yang akan dia pilih? YamaKarinTaka (sekali lagi, bukan threesome! XD)

* * *

**A/N:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GOMENASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ;;A;;

Oke, kali ini, bener-bener.. urusan SMA lebih rumit daripada yang saya bayangkan. Ditambah erornya web PPDB online Diknas yang sotoy dengan gaminta bantuan ke Telkom, bikin jadwal pendaftaran jadi diundur dan blablabla, krik -_- *keseltudemaks*

Pokoknya, selain disibukkan oleh itu, saya juga stuck sama chapter ini— dimana tadinya saya udah rencanain chapter ini bakal gantian YamaKarin, tapi— ternyata, masih gabisa. Hubungannya Taka sama Karin mesti didalemin dulu ternyata OTL jadi.. maaf banget buat yang pengen chapter ini YamaKarin, maafkanlah Taka dan saya untuk sekali ini saja yayaya? ;3; *ditabok*

Dan, untuk balasan review, inidia :3

* * *

**Riichan LuvHiru** Makasiiih! ^^ pertanyaan dan permintaan andaaaa, terjawab di chapter ini kok :D arigatou for reviewing~ XD

**chara-chii12** fufufu iyadong taka tothepoint hahaw XD Yamatoo..munculnya kapan yaaaa :33 *wajah mencurigakan* ehehe, silakan baca chapter iini aja XD makasiiih udah review!

**RisaLoveHiru** aw, kuucapkan makasih pujiannya mewakili Taka! XD Hmm author juga binun YamaKarin ato TaKarin -3- YamaTaka ajadeh~ :9 *dibuang* ehm, oke, kidding. adegan yamato sama taka ada dunnn, tunggu chapter2 berikutnya yaaa X3 Makasih udah ripiuuu~

**Akari-Chan** yap kan namanya juga fanfic bertema amefutooo :33 Yamato...lagi berenang menuju jepang tuh, dia gabisa dibuang teryata -_- *apasih* thanks for the review! XD

**Osaka Chizuru Crazy** Arigatou for the review! dan-owo;; *ngumpet* e-eto.. a-anu.. itu.. 0w0;; e-ehm , jangan bunuh saia setelah baca chapter ini!*kabur entah kemana*

**kazuazul **yap, kalo aku jadi karin juga dengan senang hati akan kulahap (?) taka =3= *taboked* dan.. hooh, sayangnya (?) ini fic straight huuh -3- *authorgakonsisten* yamato muncul kapan yaaaa :333 silakan baca sajaaa, sankyuu udah ripiu! XD

**L.T. 21 **wetzeh sabaaaaaaar bikin cerita ga segampang itu kalii -3- ini udah saya apdet, semoga memuaskan deh. makasih udah ripiu!

* * *

Saya berencana pengen balesin reviewnya dengan PM atau email aja, tapi— berhubung banyak yang pake anonymous kayaknya gabisa :/ Um, jadi.. tolong, buat yang udah punya akun resmi, jangan pake anonymous lagi, atau sebentar lagi bakal saya disabled kayaknya. Soalnya.. ribet. OTL jadi.. tolong diusahain yaaaa :3

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! **lebay dan kata-kata sok dramatis ALERT! ***author siap siap bunuh diri*

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, YamaTaka punya saya! XD *dilempar*

* * *

**Eyeshield 21**** Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**All About Us**

**::**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Gray and Yellow (Bear)

* * *

**

Karin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang malam itu.

Tidak bisa tidur? Ya, Karin yang biasanya dikenal sebagai tukang tidur nomor satu (setidaknya di keluarganya) itu mengalami kesulitan dalam menutup matanya dan pergi melayang ke dunia mimpi malam itu.

Semua, semua pikirannya yang biasanya akan langsung kosong begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, kali ini dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang lain— orang lain.

"Agh, Karin! Ayo tiduuur! Apa yang kau lakukan hanya bengong disini memikirkan hal macam-macam?" batin gadis yang kepangannya sudah dilepas itu frustasi selagi melirik jam dinding yang tergantung begitu saja di dinding atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan gadis itu masih sibuk membatin dirinya sendiri untuk segera tidur— namun pada kenyataannya, ia tetap tidak bisa, tentu saja.

Hei,

Apa kau pernah merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang?

Well, kalau kau pernah, mungkin perasaanmu sama dengan yang Karin rasakan saat ini.

Jatuh cinta itu hal yang aneh. Ia bisa membuatmu tidak bernafsu makan dan menghabiskan waktumu sendirian di kamar memikirkan tentang dirinya. Ia bisa membuatmu mengalami kesulitan tidur hanya karena kau terus memikirkannya. Ia bisa membuatmu seperti orang gila yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Anehnya, pada saat bersamaan, jatuh cinta bisa jadi hal yang menyenangkan, memberi warna dalam hidupmu yang kelabu.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Yuki membacakan ungkapan itu dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, Karin menganggap ungkapan itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, dan ia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Namun, sekarang Karin mengerti .

Taka.

Taka Honjo, laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu, Karin tidak dapat mempercayainya, namun tampaknya— seperti kata Yuki, setelah laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu mengantarnya pulang hari ini, lalu dengan tidak disangka-sangka meminta Karin untuk memanggilnya dengan— nama kecil, sepertinya ia benar-benar.. Benar-benar..

Semu merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi mulus sang calon quarterback.

Ia sendiri tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata yang berbunyi begitu saja di kepalanya. Bodoh sekali.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, gadis itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu— kemudian bangkit menuju laci sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan membuka rak paling atas dari laci tersebut.

Ia mengeluarkan barang- barang yang ia perlukan. Buku sketsa, pensil kayu kesayangannya, pensil warna, dan sebuah penghapus. Dengan senyum samar, ia meletakkan keempat alat tersebut di atas tempat tidur berwarna merah muda miliknya.

Menggambar. Ya, menggambar selalu mampu membuatnya melupakan hal-hal yang lain, hal-hal yang membuatnya pusing atau kesal. Kadang menggambar juga bisa membuatnya tertidur begitu saja (oke, Karin sendiri tahu ini memang aneh, tapi begitulah), dan yang paling penting, menggambar selalu bisa mencerahkan moodnya.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, gadis itu mulai membuka buku sketsanya pada halaman yang masih putih polos dan dengan pensil di tangan, memulai sesi menggambarnya malam itu.

Oke, sekarang apa yang harus ia gambar?

Ah, mungkin ia harus menggambar beruang— hewan kesukaannya. Beruang bulat kecil yang manis, berwarna— mm, warna kesukaannya, kuning. Ia memakai pita merah yang besar di atas kepalanya, memakai rok terusan berwarna pink, dan sangat suka berkebun. Ia memelihara banyak bunga di tamannya yang membuat hewan-hewan lain yang melihatnya terpana.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, gadis itu mulai menorehkan imajinasinya yang memang sedikit kekanakan – ia mengakuinya – ke atas kertas polos yang belum ternoda. Dengan beberapa goresan, ia sudah membuat seekor beruang berkepala bulat, berbadan gendut, dengan senyum yang cemerlang, dan membawa bunga-bunga di kedua tangannya.

Beruang itu, sesuai imajinasinya, memakai pita merah besar di kepala dan baju terusan berwarna pink. Senyum gadis itu terus terkembang selagi tangannya menggoreskan warna-warna untuk membuat gambar itu semakin menarik.

Setelah gambar beruang kecil itu selesai, imajinasi Karin terus terkembang.

Beruang manis itu tidak sendirian, karena ia beruang yang manis, banyak hewan lain yang menyukainya. Namun beruang kecil hanya menyukai satu sahabatnya. Beruang lain yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, beruang jantan yang senang olahraga dan juga sangat baik pada sang beruang kecil. Ia senang mengajak beruang kecil yang suka berkebun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain bersamanya, berolahraga.

Ya, mereka bersahabat. Beruang kecil menyukai beruang jantan itu, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Karin kembali menggambar, kali ini ia menggoreskan pensil kayu itu agar membentuk sebuah gambar beruang yang sedikit lebih besar dari sang beruang kecil. Beruang itu memegang bola rugby, karena ia suka olahraga, dan Karin membuat beruang itu suka main olahraga American football, seperti dirinya sekarang (ya, dia mengakuinya).

Oke jadi.. beruang itu berdiri di samping sang beruang kecil dengan senyum lebar, sementara Karin membuat beberapa garis _blush_ di bawah mata si beruang kecil, membuatnya jadi tersenyum malu-malu— karena ia menyukai sang beruang besar di sampingnya, namun tidak berani mengatakannya—. Posisi tangan si beruang besar dibuat Karin seolah beruang itu akan melemparkan bola rugby di tangannya untuk sang beruang kecil, karena beruang itu ingin beruang kecil main olahraga bersamanya.

Disini, Karin berhenti.

Warna apa yang harus ia berikan untuk si beruang besar?

Warna hitam tentu tidak akan bagus, karena warna itu –menurut Karin— akan terlihat seperti warna tokoh yang jahat, gelap. Warna cokelat? Hmm? Tidak, warna coklat akan lebih terlihat cocok untuk beruang yang umurnya sedikit lebih tua. Lagipula, warna cokelat pasaran, hampir semua animasi beruang yang ia lihat berwarna kecoklatan— seperti tidak ada warna lain saja, membosankan.

Lantas, warna apa yang harus ia torehkan?

Kedua bola mata cokelat Karin teralihkan pada sebuah warna yang tergeletak di ujung kotak pensil warnanya. Ujung pensil warna tersebut menyembul begitu saja dari kotaknya, seolah warna itu memang memohon untuk digunakan.

Dan Karin menggunakannya.

Warna abu-abu, warna tikus yang melambangkan kehangatan, ia berikan untuk sang beruang besar yang membawa bola rugby tersebut.

Warna itu terlihat sangat cocok untuk beruang besar yang terkesan dingin dan dewasa— namun hanya menunjukkan kehangatannya di depan sang beruang kecil. Warna yang manis, cocok sekali dengan kuningnya beruang kecil.

Setelah Karin selesai memberi warna pada kedua beruang tersebut, ia tersenyum puas dan mengangkat buku sketsanya— mengagumi hasil karyanya sendiri.

Nah, benar 'kan? Menggambar selalu membuatnya lupa dengan segala hal yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, mencerahkan moodnya. Yes! Ia bahkan tidak lagi mempermasalahkan tentang perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Taka hari i—

Eh? Tunggu.

Karin terdiam, memperhatikan kedua beruang yang baru saja ia gambar.

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar.

Kuning dan abu-abu, bukankah itu sama dengan warna rambutnya dan— Taka? Lalu, bola rugby yang akan dilempar beruang abu-abu pada beruang kuning yang asyik berkebun, seolah mengajak beruang kuning melakukan hal lain selain berkebun yang mungkin dianggapnya membosankan—

Apa itu— tidak sedikit mirip dengan kondisinya dan.. Taka sekarang?

Tunggu sebentar.

Ia tidak memikirkan dirinya dan Taka saat ia menggambar tadi kan?

…. Iya, kan?

…

Dan setelah meremas-remas kertas bergambar itu frustasi, Karin kembali menemukan dirinya sulit tertidur. Semua pikirannya yang sempat ia lupakan karena sesi menggambar singkat itu, kembali sepenuhnya.

Oh ya, terima kasih banyak untuk beruang kecil dan temannya!

….

Hmm,

.

Cinta itu benar-benar merepotkan, bukan?

.

-o-o-

.

Esok paginya, Karin menemukan dirinya menemui masalah yang lebih besar.

Dengan rambut yang berantakan dan wajah yang masih kumal, gadis itu melirik jam dinding dengan takut-takut— setelah menyadari bahwa cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya _terlalu_ terang dibanding biasanya.

07:30.

_Oh, sial._

Latihan pagi pasti sudah selesai.

.

-o-o-

Taka melempar-lempar bola berwarna oranye kecoklatan di tangannya, sambil sesekali melemparnya kepada salah seorang receiver lain untuk bermain tangkap-bola singkat. Namun, pikirannya tidak pernah fokus anicm bola lonjong yang terus melambung di udara tersebut. Tidak, mata elangnya terus terfokus pada sosok Heracles yang tengah melihat latihan anggota-anggota tim 5 dan tim 6.

Hei, Taka tidak memperhatikan Heracles, jangan salah, ia masih normal.

Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu memperhatikan junior-junior didikan sang senior bermata sipit. Di antara lelaki-lelaki berotot yang berlatih dengan penuh semangat, biasanya, _biasanya_ ia melihat satu orang yang berbeda. Gadis satu-satunya dalam tim tersebut, gadis berambut pirang yang selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya selama latihan, bahkan di luar latihan.

Karin Koizumi. Ya, gadis itu.

Sosok manis itu tidak terlihat dimanapun pada latihan Alexanders pagi itu.

"Karin? Ah, ya. Tumben dia tidak datang latihan pagi. Padahal biasanya dia sudah siap disini, bahkan sebelum anak-anak pemalas dari tim 6 itu datang dan memakai seragam."

Jawaban Hera tentu tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Taka.

Absennya Karin hari ini tentu saja merupakan yang pertama semenjak gadis itu direkrut masuk untuk menjadi calon quarterback Teikoku Alexanders. Apa yang terjadi pada Karin? Kehilangan minatnya pada American football? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kemarin ia baru saja memberitahu Taka kalau ia jadi sangat menikmati bermain amefuto. Lantas, kenapa?

Apa dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Taka?

Karena kemarin Taka bersikap aneh dengan tiba-tiba memintanya memanggil Taka dengan nama kecil? Tapi bukankah Taka sudah memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk itu?

… Mungkin Karin hanya kesiangan. Mungkin latihan kemarin terlalu membuatnya lelah sehingga ia tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

Mungkin..

"Taka! Awas, bola!"

"Eh?"

.

Bola itu menjadi bola pertama yang tidak bisa ditangkap Taka semenjak kedatangannya ke Alexanders.

.

-o-o-

"Uwaaaah! Aku telaaaaat!"

Karin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar selagi rambutnya yang masih setengah digerai terlihat berantakan dan tengah disisir oleh salah satu tangan gemulai gadis itu, sementara tangan yang lainnya berusaha merapikan blazer seragam sekolahnya yang tampak belum dikancing. Lipatan roknya tidak serapi biasanya, dan sepertinya ia belum memakai kaos kakinya.

Singkatnya, Karin Koizumi terlihat _sangat_ berantakan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berlari, bel khas Teikoku Gakuen mulai berdenting— membuat Karin semakin panik, karena ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika bel itu sudah berdenting tiga kali. Dan penjaga gerbang galak itu pastinya tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu masuk begitu saja kalau ia sudah resmi menutup gerbangnya— tidak peduli alasan apapun yang diberikan Karin.

_KLANG_

"Hoo, Koizumi. Sayang sekali hari ini kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah ya."

_Nah, benar 'kan._

Karin menunjukkan wajah kecut, "Ini belum jam delapan tepat! Biarkan aku masuk! Tadi aku ada urusan dan—"

Penjaga gerbang berambut keabu-abuan itu membuat gerakan 'tsk tsk' di depan wajahnya, dari balik jeruji besi yang memisahkannya dengan Karin. Ia tersenyum mengejek, lalu membetulkan topi biru ala satpamnya yang sedikit miring seraya berbicara,

"Sayang sekali, barusan sudah jam delapan tepat, dan kau terlambat satu detik, Koizumi. Pulanglah, aku tidak mau dengar alasan anehmu lagi. Apa lagi kali ini? Anjingmu mati? Boneka beruangmu sakit jantung? Hmm?"

_Oke, penjaga gerbang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. _

Sudah beberapa kali Karin tertangkap olehnya, dan Karin bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa namanya— tidak penting juga, pokoknya yang Karin tahu, dia itu Bapak tua yang sangat menyebalkan. Setahunya, tidak ada aturan di Teikoku yang menyatakan murid tidak bisa memasuki sekolah hanya karena terlambat dalam hitungan detik! Dia saja yang seenaknya menetapkan peraturan itu!

"Oh, ayolah! Bukakan gerbangnya! Aku ada ulangan yang penting hari ini!" pinta Karin, melancarkan serangan puppy eyes-nya tanpa sadar. (Biasanya, senior-senior di klub entah kenapa selalu kabur dengan wajah memerah tiap Karin melakukan itu, walaupun tidak disadari orang yang bersangkutan.)

Namun si penjaga gerbang sepertinya tetap ngotot.

"Tidak. Pulanglah!"

"Ayolah!"

"Tiiidak!"

"…"

Oh, seandainya saja Karin bisa mengikat dan membuang kakek tua sialan ini ke tempat seorang iblis jahat dan anjing neraka di luar sana agar bisa melihatnya tersiksa seumur hidup. Hmm, ya, entah kenapa Karin merasa makhluk semacam itu benar-benar ada.

Jauh dari sana, seorang berambut spiky kuning bersin-bersin.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Koizumi. Kau bisa datang lagi besok, pulang saja sekarang!"

Suara serak si penjaga gerbang (yang mulai terdengar jengkel) membuat Karin kembali ke kenyataan.

Dan sepertinya Karin sendiri sudah menyadari percuma berbicara lebih jauh lagi dengan kakek tua ini.

Dengan satu helaan nafas kesal, Karin mengirim satu tatapan membunuh (yang benar-benar OOC untuk ukuran gadis alim sepertinya) kepada penjaga gerbang itu lagi, sebelum membalik badan dan melangkahkan kaki—

"Koizumi?"

Karin segera menolehkan wajahnya lagi. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal baik, entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang si penjaga gerbang dengan wajah yang terlihat kaget.

Wajah Karin memerah saat ingatan tentang kemarin malam kembali terlintas di benaknya.

"Taka-kun?"

-o-o-

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaariiiiiin!"

Karin sweatdrop. Begitu bel berdenting dua kali dan waktu istirahat tiba, kebiasaan Yuki tidak pernah hilang, : langsung berlari dan menghampiri Karin di mejanya, disertai memanggil namanya keras-keras— yang membuat teman sebangku Karin menatapnya kesal.

Namun kali ini sahabatnya itu sepertinya terlihat lebih antusias dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Karin menghela nafas kecil, lalu memperhatikan Yuki yang masih memperlihatkan wajah mencurigakan. " Er, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki terkikik, "Tumben kau terlambat hari ini? Ada apa gerangaan?"

Wajah Karin memerah.

"Aku.. Cuma sedikit insomnia tadi malam.. A-ada apa dengan wajah mencurigakanmu itu?"

Senyum Yuki semakin terkembang— yang terlihat makin mengerikan di mata Karin.

"Benarkaaah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Yuki terkikik, "Well, ada yang melihat pagi ini kau diantar masuk oleh **Taka-kun**, dan aku mulai berpikir, karena kalian pulang dan berangkat bersama— terlambat pula, jangan-jangan, tadi malam….."

Karin menggebrak meja keras seraya berdiri dengan wajah semerah tomat saat Yuki melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah mesum dan tawa yang berkepanjangan.

"A-AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA DENGAN TAKA-KUN!"

Seisi kelas melihat ke arah Karin.

"Err… Maaf."

Yuki tertawa keras, "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Karin! Kau ini.. lucu sekali!" ia memegang perutnya dan memukul-mukul meja dengan lebaynya, seolah hal yang baru saja ia dengar adalah lelucon terlucu yang pernah ia tahu. "AHAHAHAHAHA! OH— Perutku! Perutku!"

Wajah Karin (yang masih semerah tomat) merengut.

Yuki (mencoba) berhenti tertawa.

"E-ehm.. pffft— e-ehehe. Maksudku.. puh! Memang apa yang kau.. pikirkan saat aku berkata begitu, Kariin_? You're such a pervert_." Gadis berambut hitam itu lagi-lagi tersenyum mengejek. Oh ya, senyum yang paling dibenci Karin.

"B-berisik!" Karin membuang muka dan menggembungkan pipinya. Jika saja Yuki adalah seorang lelaki atau seorang lesbian, mungkin ia akan menganggap gadis di depannya ini sebagai pacar yang sedang ngambek dengan cara yang lucu. Sayangnya, ia _normal_, dan saat ini ia hanya menganggap sahabatnya ini— sangat kekanakan dalam mengungkapkan rasa marahnya. Dasar _uke_ sejati.

"Hahaha! E-ehm, iya deh, maaf~ Tapi memangnya ada apa sih sampai kau bisa diantar Taka-sama begitu? Kau tahu, kau membuat penggemarnya di satu sekolah ini cemburu berat~ =3="

Karin menghela nafas dalam,

"Tadi pagi, aku hampir tidak dibukakan gerbang oleh penjaga gerbang menyebalkan itu." setelah tertunda beberapa saat, Karin mengambil bekal makanan dari kolong mejanya, membukanya perlahan, lalu melanjutkan, "Saat itu, tiba-tiba Taka-kun.."

"Hm? Tunggu! Kau memanggilnya dengan—"

"_**Yuki-chan mau dengar kelanjutan ceritanya atau tidak?"**_

Yuki sweatdrop, merasa sedikit takut. "Ehm.. oke, lanjutkan."

Karin mengambil sepasang sumpit dari dalam kotak makanannya, "—Ya, tiba-tiba, Taka-kun datang dan.." ia mengambil nafas jeda, terlihat sweatdrop. "–Sepertinya penjaga gerbang menyebalkan itu, juga salah satu fansnya. Entah kenapa begitu Taka-kun yang memintanya, dia langsung membukakan gerbang untukku, dan— aku jadi bisa masuk ke dalam Sekolah. Begitulah."

Karin mulai memakan bekalnya, tidak mempedulikan pandangan Yuki yang seolah berkata 'Hah-cuma-itu?-mana-adegan-romantisnya?' –dan memang itu yang sepertinya akan ia katakan kalau saja Karin tidak cepat-cepat menambahkan,

"Karena itu, tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan Taka-kun! Soal namanya— err, dia hanya memintaku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil karena dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama marga yang biasa dipakai Ayahnya, dan— emm, saat pulang kemarin itu, tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

Ia berhenti untuk menatap Yuki dengan wajah serius, "Makanya, berhenti mencurigai hubunganku dengannya! Kami hanya teman!"

Yuki balas menatap Karin dengan wajah yang dibuat serius,

"Benarkah kau tidak merasakan apa-apa kepada Taka-kun?"

"Ya. Hanya sebagai teman! Kuakui dia memang tampan dan menarik— tapi tidak dalam arti begitu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar!"

Gadis berambut hitam lurus itu menghela nafas dalam, lalu mencomot salah satu Ebi furai milik Karin (membuat sahabatnya itu mencibir kesal), sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan mimik yang kali ini sepertinya benar-benar serius.

"Sayang sekali."

"Eh?"

Karin tidak sempat menanyakan maksud kata-kata itu saat bel kembali berdering dua kali, membuat Yuki kembali ke tempat duduknya (setelah mencuri satu karaage milik Karin lagi) dan meninggalkan gadis itu terdiam dalam kebingungan.

.

-o-o-

.

Karin masih tidak mengerti kata-kata Yuki.

Setelah bel berdering tiga kali dan murid-murid berlarian dengan antusias keluar ruangan kelas dan sekolah, Karin sebenarnya berencana untuk segera menghampiri Yuki dan menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi soal kejadian saat istirahat siang tadi itu, tapi— Oh, hei, dia melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini hari Selasa, dan Yuki harus mengikuti ekskul biola yang memakan waktunya dari sejak pulang sekolah hingga sore hari. Sementara, hari ini ia tidak ada latihan sore di klub amefuto, jadi— Karin harus menunggu esok hari untuk dapat berbicara dengan Yuki.

_Sayang sekali._

Sayang sekali?

Apa maksudnya?

Selagi kakinya terus melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah besar kebanggaan Osaka itu, pikiran Karin terus melayang ke tempat lain. Kata-kata sahabatnya terus terngiang di benaknya— walaupun dia tahu hal itu tidak penting, dan mungkin Yuki yang pada dasarnya memang suka bercanda itu, hanya iseng mengatakan dua kata itu, tapi..

_Sayang sekali._

Wajah Yuki yang tampak sangat serius saat mengatakan itu,

Apa dia menyadari kebohongan Karin?

.

.

Ya, Karin berbohong.

Bohong, bahwa ia tidak memikirkan Taka. Bohong, bahwa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada Taka selain suka sebagai teman. Bohong, bahwa _tidak ada_ yang terjadi pagi tadi, selain Taka yang menolongnya.

Bohong, bahwa perasaannya pada Taka _bukan_ cinta.

Karin menutup matanya sejenak selagi kejadian pagi tadi kembali terulang di benaknya.

-o-o-

.

.

.

-o-o-

"T-terima kasih, Taka-kun! Kalau kau tidak datang tadi, mungkin aku tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah hari ini!"

Karin membungkukkan badannya, seperti biasa. Di hadapan Taka yang terlihat sedikit gelagapan dengan sikap Karin yang terlalu sopan. Lelaki itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, entah kenapa. Wajah stoic yang biasa ia tunjukkan, entah kenapa berganti dengan wajah gugup yang terlihat sedikit— eh? – memerah?

"K-kau tidak usah menunduk seperti itu, Koizumi." Ujarnya, benar-benar _beda_ dari Taka yang biasanya. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan.. menemukanmu yang sepertinya bermasalah dengan Kamui-san, er.. aku hanya mencoba membantu."

Karin tersenyum, "Bukan hanya 'mencoba', Taka-kun. Kau benar-benar membantuku!"

Wajah Taka memerah lagi.

Sebelum Karin bisa melihat keanehan dalam wajahnya, Taka cepat-cepat membalik badan dan berbicara tanpa melihat ke arah wajah manis tersebut, "… Jadi, kau tidak ikut latihan pagi hari ini, karena kesiangan?"

Gadis berkepang itu terlihat malu, "Emm.. ya, begitulah. Aku agak kesulitan tidur tadi ma—"

Beruang abu-abu dan kuning segera terbesit di benaknya.

Wajah Karin ikut memerah.

"… Er, ya.. pokoknya, aku terlambat bangun dan.. yah, terlambat untuk mengikuti latihan pagi, m-maafkan aku." ia menundukkan wajahnya, spontan.

"K-kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Hera-senpai pasti akan mengerti…. Er… "

Hening selama beberapa saat.

'_Lho, kenapa jadi gugup begini? Aaaah! Karin, apa yang kau pikirkan?'_

'_.. Er, Taka. Kenapa kau jadi diam begini? Katakan sesuatu! Katakan sesuatu! Jangan pasang topeng stoic-mu! Lakukan sesua—'_

Hening lagi.

"Emm.. anu.."

Karin yang pertama mengeluarkan suara, saat ia menyadari waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama sejak ia terjebak dengan penjaga gerbang— Kamui-san, kata Taka. – itu. Guru matematikanya memang terkenal sangat langganan terlambat, tapi— tetap saja kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat masuk kelas, bisa-bisa dua jam waktunya dia gunakan untuk berdiri sambil membawa ember di koridor kelas! (Hukuman yang kuno sekali, memang.)

Kembali ke kenyataan, Taka berusaha memasang wajah stoicnya kembali saat Karin menegurnya, namun sepertinya gagal. Walaupun Karin masih saja tidak menyadari rona merah di wajah tampan sang receiver tersebut.

"Kalau Taka-kun tidak keberatan, aku harus pergi ke kelasku sekarang sebelum benar-benar terlambat.. jadi, um— boleh aku permisi duluan?"

Karin mengatakan hal itu hampir terlalu sopan, namun toh Taka tetap gelagapan karenanya.

"A-ah, ya.. aku mengerti. Maaf sudah membuang waktumu, kalau begitu."

Karin tersenyum sekali lagi, membungkuk sedikit, lalu berjalan menuju arah di belakang Taka, berniat berlari sekencang mungkin setelah ini untuk mengejar waktu, agar setidaknya dia bisa sampai di kelas lebih cepat sebelum guru matematikanya datang, dan—

Ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan sebuah tangan besar yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti, sesaat setelah ia melewati sang receiver sambil tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Taka terlihat kaget, sepertinya bingung dengan tindakannya sendiri.

"Oh.. em, aku.. hanya ingin.. mengatakan, sesuatu. Sesuatu yang.. em.. tidak penting juga, tapi.. e-er.. "

Karin menatapnya bingung, tampak benar-benar _clueless _dengan apa yang dimaksud Taka.

"Apa itu?"

Kali ini, Karin melihat jelas wajah Taka jadi benar-benar memerah, membuatnya bertanya-tanya sesaat apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Taka. Sesuatu yang memalukan? Apa yang memalukan bagi seorang Taka Honjo?

".. Boleh aku.. " Taka menundukkan wajahnya dan, kali ini, topeng stoicnya benar-benar pergi. "Memanggilmu dengan nama.. Karin?"

Karin membeku di tempat, sesaat.

"A-apa?" –Ia mencoba bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa tadi ia tidak salah dengar.

Sementara, Taka terlihat sama bekunya.

"Tidak boleh?"

Karin menggeleng keras-keras, "B-bukan! Bukan itu! M-maksudku.. A-aku.. aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau memanggilku… dengan nama itu. Karena aku juga memanggil Taka-kun dengan nama kecil, jadi.." –Ia mengangguk kecil dan menatap Taka dengan pipi yang merona,

"Panggil aku Karin saja."

Mungkin ini cuma imajinasi Karin, tapi setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, wajah Taka sesaat terlihat berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menerima lollipop kesukaannya. Sedetik kemudian, Karin berpikir mungkin itu memang benar-benar imajinasi, karena Taka segera memasang topeng stoic dan senyum kecil yang biasa ditunjukkannya kembali.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Maaf sudah menyita waktumu lagi, kau bisa.. pergi sekarang."

Taka melepaskan genggamannya, dan Karin sempat-sempatnya terdiam di tempat saat Taka membalik badan dan berbisik sesuatu (yang anehnya terdengar jelas di telinga Karin) tanpa melihat ke wajah gadis tersebut, sesuatu yang sama seperti yang ia ucapkan tadi malam, namun— terdengar _sedikit_ berbeda,

"Sampai besok.. di latihan pagi, _Karin_."

-o-o-

.

.

.

-o-o-

Wajah Karin mungkin bisa disamakan dengan merahnya gurita rebus saat ini.

Saat flashback ingatan itu pergi dari benaknya, ia merasa suhu wajahnya berubah lebih panas dari biasanya— walaupun udara saat itu bisa dibilang cukup dingin.

Ah, ya— Jadi, ia dan Taka sudah saling memanggil nama kecil sekarang.

Lalu,

Lalu kenapa Karin merasa begitu senang dengan fakta itu?

Kalau hanya saling memanggil dengan nama kecil, ia sudah sering melakukannya dengan teman-teman lelakinya, dengan sahabat-sahabat perempuannya, juga dengan senpai-senpai lain di klub amefuto maupun klub manga— itu bukan hal yang begitu spesial, hanya sebuah simbol pertemanan biasa. Dan selama ini juga dia merasa biasa saja setiap memanggil siapapun dengan nama kecil dan dipanggil dengan nama kecil oleh siapapun.

Lantas kenapa,

Kenapa hanya dengan Taka?

"Karin."

Jantung Karin serasa ingin copot dari tempatnya saat suara yang _sangat_ ia kenal tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang, _memanggil_nya.

Dengan degup jantung yang masih tidak karuan, ia (takut-takut) melihat ke belakang, dan—

"Ee.. Konnichiwa."

_Duh, benar 'kan._

Sosok tinggi Taka berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah yang sedikit ditundukkan ke bawah— gugup, sepertinya. Rambut panjangnya, seperti biasa, digerai begitu saja ke belakang, namun poninya sedikit dikesampingkan, membuat Karin bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, kedua bola mata abu-abu tenang yang dimiliki lelaki tersebut.

"Aa, konnichiwa, Taka-kun!" jawab Karin gelagapan, begitu menyadari fakta bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkan Taka tadi adalah salam.

Taka tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, "Boleh pulang bersama lagi?"

Karin, walaupun dalam hati berteriak-teriak seperti orang sakit jiwa, di luar ia balik tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taka, "Tentu saja."

Dengan sedikit bisikan "Terima kasih" , Taka mengambil tempat untuk berjalan di sebelah Karin.

-o-o-

"Umm.. Jadi, tadi pagi, apa Hera-senpai mencariku?" ucap Karin, memutuskan untuk berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan ketika ia dan Taka sudah berjalan beberapa menit dalam keheningan.

Taka menjawab tanpa melihat ke wajah gadis tersebut, terus melihat ke depan selagi kakinya terus melangkah,

"Hmm, semua anggota tim mencarimu."

"E-eh? Ahaha, mereka pasti menganggapku malas karena bolos latihan.. apa boleh buat. Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"

_Sesuatu mengenai kecantikanmu,_ pikir Taka dalam hati, sedikit merasa kesal mengingat senpai-senpai mesum yang pagi tadi tak hentinya menanyakan dimana Karin dan mengatakan sesuatu seputar 'Kemana perginya penyejuk hatiku di pagi hari?' atau 'Aku bosan melihat laki-laki! Aku butuh hiburaan!' dan sebagainya. Heh, andai saja Taka bisa melempar bola sekeras mungkin ke kepala mereka tanpa kena hukuman..

"Mereka hanya bingung karena anggota serajin kau tumben-tumbennya tidak mengikuti latihan pagi," hanya itu yang Taka katakan di kenyataan, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya. "Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti kalau kau menjelaskan kejadiannya. Aku akan membantumu jika diperlukan."

Karin tertawa kecil, "Kurasa aku tidak akan membutuhkan bantuan Taka-kun untuk menjelaskan.. Mereka semua senpai yang baik dan pengertian kok." ucapnya polos— dengan diiringi senyum manis pada akhir kalimatnya— membuat Taka serasa ingin meledak. (Ia juga sangat heran kenapa ia bisa menjadi sangat _out of character_ di depan gadis seperti Karin. Ini aneh.)

Karena Taka tidak berkata apapun sebagai jawaban, Karin yang sedikit sweatdrop akhirnya iseng berkata lain,

".. Kalau begitu, apa Taka-kun mencariku?"

Taka berhenti berjalan.

"E-eh?"

Kalau kau pernah merebus kepiting, kau mungkin akan terkejut melihat wajah Taka saat ini sama merahnya dengan binatang laut rebus tersebut.

Karin tentu saja tidak melewatkannya— hei, ia pernah merebus kepiting! Walaupun itu tidak penting sebenarnya —, gadis itu panik melihat reaksi Taka yang terbilang aneh.

"E-emm, T-Taka kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu.. merah sekali."

Taka tidak menjawab lagi, dan Karin yang panik mulai mengira-ngira dalam hati— apa dia telah mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu untuk Taka? Apa dia sudah mengatakan hal yang salah? Yang kurang ajar?_ Oh Tuhan, tolong! Jangan sampai Taka-kun jadi membenciku!_

Dengan wajah pucat, gadis itu mendekati Taka dan berusaha agar bisa melihat wajah lelaki tersebut yang entah kenapa jadi tertunduk,

"T-Taka kun? Apa aku sudah mengatakan hal yang salah? A-aku kurang ajar ya? M-m-maafkan aku! Ma—"

Ucapan maaf bertubi-tubi dari Karin terhenti saat wajah Taka yang jadi tepat berada di depan wajahnya, memandangnya dengan wajah serius yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi, namun sedikit rona merah masih terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Dan sekarang, warna yang sama mewarnai wajah Karin.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik, tidak berani berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Taka tidak berkata apa-apa saat ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis gadis di depannya— yang juga membeku di tempat, tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa sebagai tanda penolakan, dan juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Taka menganggap reaksinya itu sebagai bentuk 'izin', dan semakin memajukan wajahnya untuk menangkap bibir merah milik—

CHA CHA CHA LA LA LA

"!"

Taka spontan menarik badannya saat sebuah suara berisik terdengar— handphone Karin, berdering dengan kerasnya dari saku rok gadis tersebut. Seolah si penelepon, atau pengirim pesan— apalah, sengaja membunyikan benda itu saat Taka hampir— benar-benar sedikit lagi — bisa mencium sang pemilik handphone berwana pink itu. (Taka mengutuknya, siapapun dia, dalam hati)

Sementara, Karin, gelagapan saat handphonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi (dan, oh, kenapa mesti di saat yang benar-benar penting seperti tadi?), dan saat wajah Taka menjauh dari wajahnya, dengan wajah yang masih merah, ia cepat-cepat mengambil benda berwarna pink itu, dan segera menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa sang penelepon tersebut—

"_KAAAAARIIIIIIN!"_

—Dan ia segera dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan terberisik yang pernah ia dengar. Teriakan yang ia kenal baik, dan hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang yang juga sangat ia kenal.

Dengan nada kesal, Karin menjawab, "Ada apa lagi kali ini, Yuki-chan?"

Di seberang telepon, Yuki mendengus,

"_Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti kesal begitu? Aku sudah susah-susah meneleponmu untuk— Ah, ya! Hei, kau tak akan percaya ini! Kau tak akan percaya ini!"_

'_Bagaimana aku tidak kesal setelah diganggu oleh suara telepon dan suara teriakanmu secara berurutan, di saat yang __**sangat**__ penting seperti tadi?' –_batin Karin (super kesal) dalam hati. Namun, ia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit desahan nafas kesal sebagai jawaban, "Ya? Aku tidak akan percaya apa?"

"_Barusan.. aku.. aku.. AKU BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG TERTAMPAN DI SELURUH DUNIAA!"_

Karin sweatdrop.

" 'Lagi'? Kau sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali, setiap kau melihat laki-laki yang kau anggap keren, Yuki-chan." –Tentu saja Taka juga termasuk. "Kali ini siapa lagi?"

"_TAPI.. TAPI.. ORANG INI BENAR-BENAR SANGAT KEREN TAMPAN GANTENG BANGET SEKALI KARIIIIN! A-aku tidak percaya aku baru saja bersalaman dengannya— A-AHH! ITU DIA LAGI! KYAAAAAA!"_

Karin menjauhkan handphone dari tangannya, double sweatdrop. Lama-lama telinganya mungkin bisa benar-benar tuli kalau ia tetap bersahabat dengan orang seberisik Yuki.

"Siapa dia itu?" tanya Karin akhirnya, sedikit penasaran dengan orang yang bisa membuat Yuki sampai meneleponnya hanya untuk berfangirling bersama gadis berkepang tersebut. Apa orang yang benar-benar memiliki kharisma yang… kuat?

"_D-dia… murid pindahan! Aku tidak tahu darimana, pokoknya dia baru akan mulai belajar secara resmi besok dan.. dia.. oh, seperti malaikat Michael yang turun ke bumi!"_

_Malaikat Michael yang turun ke bumi? Apa lagi itu?_ – Karin makin sweatdrop. "Siapa nama—"

"_AAH! DIA KEMARI! DIA KEMARI LAGI! Karin, maaf kututup teleponnya ya! – KYAAAAAA ADUH DIA GANTENG SEKALIIII! – Bye!"_

_TUT TUT TUT_

Karin triple sweatdrop.

Menelepon untuk urusan yang sangat tidak penting, membuat telinganya sakit dengan berteriak-teriak seperti kebo ngamuk, dan seenaknya menutup telepon saat Karin bahkan belum sempat bertanya? Kalau saja itu bukan Yuki, mungkin Karin sudah akan pergi ke dukun untuk mengutuk orang super kurang ajar ini.

"Ada apa?"

Suara seseorang lagi-lagi mengembalikan Karin –yang sedang mengira-ngira dimana ia bisa menemukan dukun santet di Jepang— kembali ke kenyataan.

_Oh, crap_. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa Taka ada di belakangnya sejak tadi dan— ia bahkan sempat melupakan kejadian.. tadi..

Wajah Karin seketika kembali ke warna kesukaan author— merah.

"N-ng.. Y- Yuki-chan, hanya memberitahu informasi tidak penting.. soal.. eh, sepertinya, ada murid pindahan baru.. dan, sepertinya ia cukup populer.."

Taka hanya bergumam 'Oh' sebagai jawaban, kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

Karin juga terdiam, wajah masih merah. Ia masih dapat mengingat, hangatnya nafas Taka yang bisa ia rasakan saat wajah mereka berdekatan, degup jantungnya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan sangat cepat, wangi mint yang ia rasakan saat jarak bibir mereka.. tinggal…

"Maafkan aku."

Karin terkejut saat suara berikutnya kembali datang dari mulut Taka, terdengar sangat bersalah walaupun topeng stoic masih terpasang di wajah tampan tersebut.

Karin panik,

"E-eeh.. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Taka-kun! T-tadi itu.. soal tadi… tadi.. "

Selanjutnya, ia kembali terdiam. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat flashback yang membuat jantungnya berdegup makin kencang kembali menerpa otaknya.

"Aku mengambil kesempatan." ucap Taka lagi, tanpa melihat ke wajah Karin.

"T-tidak! Tadi itu—"

"Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menciummu." –ucapan Taka (yang terbilang frontal) kali ini, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebagai jawaban, hanya menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus memanas seperti orang yang sedang demam.

Duh, _seandainya_ saja ia memang benar-benar demam.

"Karena itu, aku ingin kau benar-benar berkata bahwa kau memaafkanku.." lanjut Taka lagi, kali ini benar-benar terdengar bersalah, "Maukah?"

Karin ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menolak fakta bahwa Taka mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumnya— lebih terdengar seperti ia _memaksa _Karin untuk berciuman dengannya – karena… sejujurnya, ia juga pasti merasa senang _jika saja_ tadi mereka _benar-benar_ berciuman.

Namun, melihat wajah Taka yang terlihat seperti orang-yang-akan-bunuh-diri-saat-itu-juga-jika-Karin-tidak-menyanggupi-keinginannya, mungkin lebih baik Karin menurutinya.

"E-eh.. tentu. Aku.. memaafkanmu."

"Tulus?"

"Err.. ya."

Taka tersenyum lega, dan sekali lagi, Karin merasa ia kembali berimajinasi melihat Taka yang tersenyum antusias bagaikan anak kecil. Yah, itu _hanya _imajinasi, bagaimanapun juga.

"Terima kasih. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi." Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya (membuat Karin kembali panik), dan menatap Karin cukup lama setelah gadis itu memintanya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Kalau begitu, kalau kau tidak keberatan.. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Taka berbalik, membuat Karin sedikit kecewa (karena tidak bisa bersama Taka lebih lama lagi) sekaligus lega (oh, hei.. dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sudah serasa siap untuk melompat keluar kapanpun juga!) , jadi ia _hanya_ mengatakan kata yang biasa dikatakan Taka kepadanya,

"Sampai jumpa besok.. di latihan pagi."

Taka menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi Karin yang mencoba tersenyum, namun tentu saja dengan wajah super merah seperti itu, ekspresinya jadi terlihat lucu di mata Taka.

Namun lelaki itu balas tersenyum,

"Besok.. setelah latihan pagi, aku akan menunggumu di belakang gedung olahraga.." bisiknya, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Karin. "Aku akan sangat menghargaimu jika kau datang."

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menolehkan wajahnya lagi dan kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Karin yang jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

-o-o-

Saat ia sampai dengan selamat di rumahnya, Karin segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Karin! Kau sudah pulang! Kau tidak akan percaya— teman masa kecilmu—"

Ia bahkan tidak mendengar (sama sekali) suara Ibunya yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih antusias dari biasanya. Ia hanya terlalu antusias dengan hal lain untuk mendengarkan celotehan Ibunya yang biasanya hanya berisikan gosip gosip tidak jelas seputar kota kecil mereka. Ia hanya ingin cepat kembali ke kamarnya, menggambar, tidur, lalu.. lalu..

Ia ingin 'hari ini' cepat-cepat berakhir.

Ia ingin 'besok' segera datang.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Taka kepadanya? Kenapa ia sengaja membuat janji untuk menunggunya?

Ditambah kejadian tadi..

….

Bolehkah, ia, sedikit berharap?

Bolehkah, sang beruang kuning berharap beruang abu-abu juga menyukainya?

.

-o-o-

.

Malam itu, sesosok lelaki lain menatap rumah keluarga Koizumi dengan senyum di wajah, tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik rumah tersebut— termasuk anak gadis satu-satunya dalam keluarga itu yang sekarang sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

Lelaki yang membuat beberapa tetangga yang melihatnya berbisik dengan wajah memerah— bukannya mengira ia maling atau semacamnya— itu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dengan senyum puas saat ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan rumah bernuansa jepang tersebut,

"Tadaima, Karin-chan."

**-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Jadiiiii itulah dia chapter 3! Seperti yang udah saya bilang di A/N awal.. maaf sebesar-besarnya buat reader yang mengharapkan di chapter ini bakal ada YamaKarin. Ternyata.. TaKarin mesti nampang lagi, dan kemunculan Yamato mesti ditunda ke chapter berikutnya ;_; *pats Yamato*

Tapi tentunya udah pada bisa nebak siapa murid pindahan yang dimaksud dan laki-laki-mirip-maling yang ngeliatin rumahnya Karin kan? Fufufu, saya rasa pesonanya nggak sehebat itu sebenernya, tapi yah— kita bikin aja disini dia jadi cowok super populer yang seperti kata Yuki, benar-benar sangat ganteng tampan keren sekali, oke? XD *ditabok*

Dan maaf chapter ini kepanjangan! DX (5K CUY! KERASUKAN APA GUE BIKIN SEGINI BANYAK AAAAAA *plak*) Karena apdet lama, jadi saya pikir kalo chapternya panjang kayaknya bakal lebih _worth it. _0w0;; Karena sepertinya setelah ini, berhubung saya udah mulai masuk sekolah (dan reader juga kan? ._.) jadi saya mesti belajar lagi, di sekolah baru, pelajaran baru (OTL), dan bakal lebih jarang buka internet, apalagi dari komputer. Jadi harap maklum kalo saya apdetnya bakal lama lagi. Saya akan berusaha apdet secepat mungkin kok! :)

Eh, dan btw.. saya masih depresi berkelanjutan gara2 Jerman gabisa jadi juara worldcup kemaren dan masih sibuk ngutuk Spanyol dan Puyol, jadi mungkin apdet bakal terganggu karena itu juga. ._.d *dikeroyok reader + supporter Spain sebumi*

*cough* Anyway, tell me what do you think about this chapter. Kritik dan saran diterima, tapi flame bakal saya buang jauh-jauh ke Tartarus oke :3

**R e v i e w ?**


	4. I'm Home!

**Title:** All About Us

**Rating:** T ajalaaaaah, mau yang M? Inget puasa wey =3=d *ngomongsendiri*

**WARNING:** OOC, apalagi Taka. Dan.. typo. (and please remind me if I have faults again!)

* * *

**A/N:**

*sungkem(?)* Lagi-lagi apdet super lemot, maafkan sayaaaa ;;_;; Salahin otak saya yang mampet ide dan tangan saya yang gabisa nuangin ide yang udah ada ke dalam tulisan (?) dan guru-guru yang ngasih tugas kebanyakan, dan teman-teman saya yang protes sama TaKarin! =3= *lirik Ri-beep- dan I-beep- /ganyambung, dikeroyok/

Ah, dan di chapter ini akhirnya Yamato muncul~ :3 Selamat berfangirling (?) buat fans2nya Yamato, dan selamat membaca untuk semua reader! (dan karena di awalnya masih ada TaKarin, selamat ngamuk, Ri-beep- dan I-beep-! ^3^~ *dibunuh*)

Balesan review:

**ChrisJ-Titans28** Hahaha gimana jadinya yaaaa? ^^ YamaTaka ajadeh~ *plak* ehm,oke, bercanda. Makasih udah review~ ^^ saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin! (halah)

**Yarai** hehe makasiiih XD ini udah apdet~

**Osaka Chizuru Crazy** Eh..? Salah review (?) ya? ;;XD gapapa kok, Flame itu review yang isinya menghina isi fanfic yang direview~ ini udah diapdet, makasih yaaa udah review :D

**Riichan LuvHiru** Hahahaha iyatuuuh ayo kita keroyok Yuki bareng2! XD *dilempar hape* ehe, Taka-kun emang selalu mempesona koook nggak cuma di fic ini aja XP Memang membingungkan yaaa duaduanya manis =3= Author juga bimbang nih mau yang mana hehehehe *dibuang* ok,ini udah apdet! Makasih udah revieeeew XD a-ah, fans spanyol? *kabur*

**Chara-chii12** Terserah kamu ajaaaa hahaha tau nama asliku dari Ivy yaaaa? =3= *nyotoymode* Taka OOC mempesona kan? HAHAHA XDDdd *ditabok Karin* ehe, makasiiih X3 Jadi malu kelas Taka~ ;w; *dibunuhlagi* Maaci reviewnyaaaaa

**Karin-chan **Makasiiih ^^ Ah, aku juga suka Villa koook -3- cuma salahin Puyol aja~ *samaaja* -dibunuh- Makasih reviewnyaaa~

**RisaLoveHiru** Yaaaay Yamato pulaaaang XDXD *ikutan heboh* hmm, Karin pilih siapa ya? :pp silakan tebak sendiri sampai akhir ceritaa~ XD *dibunuh* ehm, ini udah apdet, makasih ripiunyaaaaaa X3

**Ivyisnotpoisonus** KYAAAA IVYYYYY XDD *peluk* /ditampol -e-ehm, maaci udah ripiuuu :D dan HOHOHO sabar yaaaa yang baca chapter sebelumnya ngamuk XD *nyebelin* Taka dan Yamato itu memang gantengsangat yaa uu irideh sama Karin =3= Taka kan OOC biar cocwit gitudeeh :3 Kira kira kamu ngamuk ga yaaa baca chapter iniii kufufufu *kabur sebelum dibunuh* SALAM UNYU! :3

Okee, sekali lagi makasih banyak yaaa yang udah ripiu XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, YamaTaka punya saya! XD *dilempar*

* * *

"_Aku.. aku berjanji, ketika aku pulang nanti, aku akan menjadi pemain American Football sejati yang bisa membuatmu terkagum-kagum! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"_

_._

"_Karena itu, Karin-chan, sampai saat itu tiba.. Tunggu aku, ya?"_

_._

"… _Karena, ada hal yang harus kukatakan padamu saat kita bertemu lagi nanti."

* * *

_

**Eyeshield 21**** Fanfiction © AiNeko-chan**

**::**

**All About Us**

**::**

**CHAPTER 4**

"**I'm Home!"

* * *

**

Karin membuka matanya yang terasa berat, segera terduduk saat menyadari hal terakhir yang diingatnya pada mimpinya tadi malam.

_Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu.._

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri,

"Apa Takeru-kun, benar-benar berkata begitu?"

-o-o-

Saat ia menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam lingkungan Sekolah, Karin tidak lagi memikirkan mimpinya semalam.

Ia tidak pernah merasa se-nervous ini saat menghadiri latihan pagi sebelumnya, serius!

"_Besok.. setelah latihan pagi, aku akan menunggumu di belakang gedung olahraga.."_

Menunggu? Katanya, menunggu! Apa yang mau dikatakan— atau dilakukan Taka? Memanggilnya berduaan di tempat seperti belakang gedung olahraga— kalau di shoujo manga yang biasa dibaca Karin, yang seperti itu biasanya keadaan dimana tokoh utama cowok akan menyatakan perasaannya pada si tokoh utama cewek!

A-apa Taka juga seperti i— A-ah, tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Laki-laki populer seperti Taka tidak mungkin tertarik dengan gadis biasa sepertinya!

Tapi kejadian kemarin..

T-tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

"Karin!"

Jantung Karin serasa ingin copot dari tempatnya saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya tiba-tiba. Ia terlonjak kaget dan segera menengok untuk menemukan Heracles yang sedang berlari dengan wajah ceria ke tempatnya.

"H- Hera- Senpai.." ucapnya, berusaha menunjukkan senyum saat seniornya itu berhenti di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hari ini kau latihan?" tanya lelaki bermata sipit itu tanpa banyak basa-basi, yang segera dijawab oleh anggukan dan senyuman manis dari gadis di depannya, "Un! Maaf kemarin aku tidak latihan, senpai.. A-aku sedikit kesiangan, ahaha.."

Heracles tersenyum bijak, "Sudah kuduga kau kesiangan! Well, tidak apa-apa sih, tapi usahakan berikutnya jangan lagi, oke? Kemarin, banyak sekali yang mencarimu!"

Karin tertawa garing, "A-ah, kata Taka-kun juga begitu. Tapi, masa sih orang sepertiku—"

"KAAAAAAAAAARIIIIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, segerombolan siswa yang memakai baju seragam Alexanders (dari 6 sampai 1 )terlihat menyerbu tempat tersebut dengan wajah antusias, membuat Hera menghela nafas kecil sambil menggumamkan kata-kata "Daripada begini sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat ke tempat latihan," saat mereka mulai mengerubungi Karin yang gelagapan di tempat.

"Ohayouu, Karin-chan! Kemarin kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan?"

"Ohayooooo~! Kemarin kamu kenapa, Kariin?"

"Kemarin latihan terasa tak berarti tanpa kehadiran dirimu, Karin!"

Karin hanya tersenyum gugup dan berkata "O-ohayou semuanya.." dan mulai sweatdrop sekaligus panik saat gerombolan lelaki di depannya mulai saling mendorong dan memaki. Lebih parah lagi, ada yang mulai bertengkar—khas laki-laki sekali.

"Um.. anu, semuanya.. Jangan berkela—"

Ucapan Karin lagi-lagi terhenti saat sebuah figur mendatangi gerombolan itu, berjalan dengan tenang melewati mereka dan spontan membuat lelaki-lelaki itu menundukkan kepala hormat (kecuali beberapa yang hanya mendecih kesal) dan serentak mengucapkan salam dengan sopan,

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Taka-sama!"

Jantung Karin lagi-lagi berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Taka tidak mempedulikan salam itu dan tetap melangkah maju sambil membaca buku di tangannya santai. Namun ia menegakkan kepalanya dan berhenti berjalan saat Karin, dengan suara pelan, mengucapkan salam padanya.

"O-ohayou, Taka-kun.." ucapnya tanpa melihat wajah Taka, takut lelaki itu melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya kembali memerah.

Taka mengangguk kecil, "Uh.. ya, Ohayou." ia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, "Hari ini.. Kau datang."

"E-eh, iya.. Sesuai janjiku pada Taka-kun.." jawab Karin, masih enggan melihat Taka tepat di mata, "Um.."

Keduanya terdiam, saling berhadapan, seperti memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, namun tak satupun meluncur keluar dari bibir keduanya— baik sang ace, maupun sang calon quarterback. Tentu saja mereka juga tidak menyadari saat gerombolan pria di belakangnya menatap mereka dengan wajah shock dan cemburu, dengan beberapa ada yang berbisik, "Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Kenapa wajah Karin jadi memerah begituuu, sialan!"

"Eh—" Taka akhirnya menemukan suaranya, "Kita harus latihan sekarang. Dan— eh, soal yang kemarin kukatakan—"

Karin masih diam di tempat, menjawab, "E-ehhh.. Ya, ada apa dengan itu?" dengan suara yang hampir tidak keluar saking gugupnya.

"—Aku akan menunggumu, nanti."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Taka membuka bukunya kembali dan segera berjalan menjauh, melewati Karin yang masih bengong di tempat— bahkan ketika gerombolan pria itu mulai mengerubunginya kembali dan menanyakan berbagai macam hal padanya –hampir terdengar seperti Yuki—, ia tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan mereka.

Pikirannya ada di tempat lain, lagi-lagi.

Seandainya..

Seandainya saja latihan hari ini bisa lebih cepat selesai..

-o-o-

"Baiklah, Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

Latihan pagi hari itu berakhir, akhirnya. Selama latihan tadi, menurut Heracles, Karin sudah semakin menguasai latihan-latihan yang diberikan, dan jika ia sudah bisa mengingat playbook Teikoku yang super tebal dan super banyak itu, maka sudah dapat dipastikan..

Ia bisa segera naik ke tim 5.

….

Entah kenapa ketika Heracles mengatakan hal itu padanya, Karin segera merasa mungkin lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah mengingat isi playbook itu.

Aah, tunggu! Sekarang bukan waktunya pusing soal masalah itu! Yang penting sekarang, latihan pagi sudah berakhir, itu artinya..

Taka.

"Oi, Karin!"

Karin yang baru saja ganti baju (di toilet, tentu saja) menolehkan kepalanya secepat yang ia bisa saat suara seseorang memanggilnya. Dan entah ia merasa kecewa atau lega saat melihat itu hanya seniornya, Aki Reisuke (yang, seperti Heracles, entah kenapa minta dipanggil Achilles).

"Um, ada apa, Achilles- Senpai?"

Achilles berhenti berjalan saat posisinya sudah tepat di depan gadis itu,

"Em, itu.. Heracles- Senpai memintamu mencari Taka— dia tiba-tiba menghilang setelah latihan berakhir, meninggalkan bukunya di ruang loker." Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak berambut, "Biasanya dia selalu membawa buku yang belum selesai dibacanya kemana-mana, jadi— yang lain takut dia kenapa-napa, jadi, yah.. karena kau terlihat paling dekat sama Taka, jadi, tolong ya!"

….

Paling dekat sama Taka..

Wajah Karin memanas.

Demi Tuhan, sudah berapa kali wajahnya memanas hanya gara-gara Taka?

"A-ah, uh— baiklah.." jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar lebih gugup.

Achilles tampaknya melihat dengan jelas perubahan sikap gadis itu, ia memasang wajah (entah kenapa) kesal, sekaligus sedih, lalu bertanya dengan wajah serius,

"Emm.. Karin, apa kau dan Taka.. pacaran?"

… Hah?

Krik. Krik.

"P-PACARAN?" seru Karin setelah beberapa saat mencerna kata-kata Achilles barusan. Kalau dia adalah tokoh komik shoujo, mungkin matanya sudah berubah jadi tanda dengan wajah yang dihiasi garis-garis merah sekarang ini. Merah seperti tomat yang baru masak.

"E-eh— Apa maksud senpai? T-tidak kok! Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku dan Taka-kun— e-eh, siapa yang bergosip begitu? Ah.. um..!"

Achilles sweatdrop sekaligus gemas melihat reaksi Karin. "Ah—tidak, itu.. aku hanya bertanya. Habis, kalian terlihat akrab sekali.." ia tertawa kecil, "Tapi kalau tidak ya.. sudah. Tidak usah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, Karin, kau lucu sekali!"

Karin merengut sedikit mendengar kata-kata Senpainya yang terakhir, sekaligus berusaha memperbaiki wajahnya jadi senormal mungkin kembali.

Achilles kembali tertawa, "Kalau begitu, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kalau kau bisa menemukannya sebelum bel masuk, katakan padanya, kami akan membuang bukunya kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat datang ya!"

Dan dengan itu, lelaki botak itu pun berlari menjauh, sampai menghilang dari pandangan Karin.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kecil, masih merasa aneh dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Apa dia dan Taka terlihat seperti.. itu? Seperti orang pacaran?

Wajahnya memerah kembali.

"_Eeeit, sudahlah, Karin! Yang penting sekarang, temukan Taka-kun!"_ ujarnya dalam hati, menampar pelan kedua pipinya sendiri selagi kakinya mulai melangkah, ke suatu tempat yang ia tahu pasti Taka ada disana.

'Aku akan menunggumu.'

—Belakang gedung olahraga.

.

Karin mempercepat larinya.

-o-o-

Dan ia benar-benar ada disana.

Karin menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba mengatur detak jantung dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, entah karena berlari tadi atau karena.. masalah lain.

Sosok Taka yang sudah memakai seragam Teikoku Gakuen terlihat berdiri dengan sandaran pohon rindang di belakangnya. Tanpa buku atau bola di tangan. Tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya berdiri, seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Semilir angin membuat rambut panjangnya sedikit tertiup, dan menyingkirkan poni panjangnya ke samping, membuat Karin dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas, wajah tampan yang membuatnya.. er, terpesona.

Karin menghela nafas panjang saat jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak seperti biasa dan nafasnya sudah terdengar normal,

"Um, Taka-kun?"

Taka menoleh ke arah Karin, tersenyum kecil selagi ia mulai berjalan ke arah gadis yang terlihat (super) gugup itu,

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang," ucapnya sopan , berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tegak menatap Karin saat jaraknya dengan gadis itu masih tiga puluh sentimeter.

"A-ah.. Um, tidak usah berterima kasih, aku cuma datang kok.." jawab Karin, menundukkan kepalanya, "Dan.. itu.. eh, Achilles-senpai memintaku…."

"Karin,"

Karin terkejut dan spontan menegakkan kepalanya saat Taka memanggil namanya, dengan nada yang berbeda. Sekali lagi, _super_ berbeda dari biasanya.

"Y-ya?"

Jantungnya kembali berdetak sangat cepat.

"Hari ini.. Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Taka berjalan, semakin mendekat.

"A-apa itu?"

Karin tidak bisa menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak, tidak saat Taka melihatnya dengan wajah seperti itu. Wajah yang membuat Karin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Hal yang.. seharusnya kuucapkan kemarin.."

Taka berhenti. Jaraknya dengan Karin hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter.

"T-taka-kun.."

Taka menghela nafas. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Karin bisa melihat kedua pipinya juga dihiasi warna merah yang sama dengan yang menghiasi wajah Karin. Merah padam.

"Sejak aku.. mengantarmu pulang saat itu,"

Taka meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Karin,

"Aku—"

_BRAK_

"?"

Sesuatu, sebuah benda melesat begitu saja, melewati Karin, Taka, dan menabrak tembok dengan suara kencang yang membuat keduanya menengokkan kepala dengan wajah bingung— memotong apapun yang akan diucapkan Taka barusan.

Sebuah bola rugby terpental-pental di lantai, lalu berhenti dan tergeletak begitu saja di samping dinding gedung olahraga yang ditabraknya beberapa saat lalu. Taka dan Karin memandang bola itu beberapa saat dengan wajah clueless, heran mengapa tiba-tiba bola itu bisa terpental kesini.

"Ah, maaf! Maaf!"

Sebuah suara terdengar mendekat, dan Taka spontan melepaskan tangannya yang memegang pundak Karin beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku sedang latihan dan tiba-tiba bolanya terpental ke sini!"

Dua pasang mata kini ganti menatap seorang lelaki yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka— atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah bola yang masih tergeletak di samping dinding gedung olahraga. Saat sosok itu sudah dekat dengan mereka, Taka mengernyitkan alis melihat seragam berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan— Seragam Teikoku Alexanders.

"Siapa kau?" ucapnya dingin, entah merasa siaga pada orang tak dikenal atau karena marah karena momen pentingnya (lagi-lagi) diganggu, "Seragam itu seragam tim 6 Alexanders— tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Orang itu menaikkan alis, memperhatikan Taka sejenak, lalu seolah mendapat ilham, menepuk tangannya dan berkata dengan ceria, "Kau pasti Taka-san yang diceritakan Hera-senpai! Aku anggota baru Alexanders, seperti katamu. Senang bertemu dengan receiver hebat sepertimu!"

Tidak seperti anggota tim 6 sampai 2 yang biasanya selalu segan jika melihat anggota tim 1 seperti Taka, lelaki berambut hitam itu justru menarik tangan Taka dan mengajaknya bersalaman tanpa ragu— membuat Taka sendiri juga heran di tempat saat tangannya digerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah oleh lelaki asing yang berwajah ceria tersebut.

Sementara Karin, masih memperhatikan lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan itu tanpa berkedip satu kalipun. Sosoknya yang lebih tinggi dari Taka, dengan bola mata hitam dan wajah serta postur tubuh yang Karin yakin akan membuat Yuki dan gadis-gadis lain menjerit sambil berteriak "TAMPANNYAAAA~~!" –Karena memang seperti itulah dia. Tampan. Wajah percaya diri dan tubuh yang bagus untuk ukuran seorang siswa kelas 1 SMU. Tanpa Karin sadari, ia sudah memperhatikan lelaki itu sampai lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, dan kau pasti Karin Koizumi yang diceritakan Senpai juga," ia menatap Karin dan memegang tangannya, "Idola Alexanders dan calon quarterback berbakat, benar?"

Karin tersadar, "A-ah—! I-iya, eh— i-idola? Quarterback berbakat? T-tidak, aku tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya gadis biasa.. e-eh, sungguh!" ia menunjukkan sikap paniknya seperti biasa.

Dan di luar dugaan Karin, lelaki itu tertawa kecil,

"Kau tidak berubah, selalu panik kalau berhadapan dengan orang tak dikenal dan selalu merendah diri," ia menatap wajah Karin lekat-lekat, "Dan tetap manis seperti dulu." –tersenyum lembut lagi.

Karin terkejut.

Tunggu, apa tadi katanya?

Tidak berubah? Manis seperti dulu? Memangnya kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki se-charming ini?

Selagi Karin menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, lelaki itu tertawa kembali. "Benar-benar tidak berubah.." –dan dengan satu gerakan, menarik lembut tangan Karin yang dipegangnya, dan dengan cepat—

—Mengecup gadis itu tepat di pipi.

Karin terkesiap, merasa wajahnya memerah dengan tindakan orang itu yang tiba-tiba. Sementara Taka terlihat melebarkan matanya, tampak terkejut sekaligus kesal dengan kejadian itu. Bahkan jika ia tidak menjaga image coolnya, mungkin ia sudah menarik kerah baju lelaki aneh ini dan segera menjauhkannya dari Karin karena murka.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang.. kau.. e-eh… barusan—" gadis berambut pirang itu memegang sebelah pipinya yang masih terasa hangat, memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan wajah bingung tingkat dewa.

"Hanya salam kok," lelaki itu tersenyum, charming. "Di Amerika, yang seperti itu biasa sebagai salam perkenalan atau salam 'bertemu kembali' kok, tidak usah kaget begitu, Karin-chan."

Eh?

Apa katanya?

Amerika..?

Lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan, pemain American Football, yang memanggilnya seperti itu, dan baru kembali dari Amerika..

Bola mata Karin melebar.

'_Karin-chan!'_

Jangan-jangan..

"T- Takeru-kun?"

.

Lelaki itu tersenyum,

"Tadaima, Karin-chan."

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

::TBC::

* * *

Orz

Yaampun, ternyata jadinya malah kayak gini. TaKarin nampang lebih banyak, dan YamaKarinnya cuma secuil, -A-;; mana kata-kata terakhirnya Yamato sama persis sama yang di chapter 3 lagi, dasar kaset rusak! =3=# *dicaesar charge*

Ehm, dan maaf..maaf sekali chapter ini lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Abis, kalo ga diakhiri di saat itu kayaknya kurang mantep gimanaaa gitu, dan berhubung saya bikin ini dalam kondisi pusingpilekbatuk tingkat dewa dan laper tingkat dewi (?) menunggu adzan maghrib, rasanya makin pusing liat layar laptop lama-lama, sementara saya pengen cepet-cepet ngupdate fanfic-fanfic saya yang terlantar.. jadi.. *sujud minta ampun ke readers* Dan kalo gaya nulis saya jadi rada beda disini, maaf juga, saya beneran setengah sadar nulis ini gara2 bosen orz

Dan saya janjiiii deh kali ini, chapter berikutnya full YamaKarin, paling TaKarin nongol seupil -3- Karena saya sayang sahabat~ 9w9 *lirik I-beep- sama Ri-beep- lagi* /ganyambung, ditendang dari lantai 3/

-Btw saya mau nanya, rambutnya Yamato itu bener warna hitam kecoklatan gasih? ==;; saya nyoba nyari gambar2nya yang berwarna, tetep aja ga dapet yang keliatan jelas warna rambut dan matanya, jadi saya ngasal. Begitupula dengan warna mata Taka, dan untuk Karin— beneran warna coklat gasih? ==; ah, saya mengutuk Yusuke Murata yang ngewarnainnya gajelas! ;;A;; *dibunuh rame rame*

Chapter 4 Update soon~ mumpung bulan puasa banyak libur khukhukhu, dan buat readers yang islam juga, saya mengucapkan **Selamat Berpuasa **juga yaaaa :33 hatihati jangan baca macem2 sebelum adzan maghrib =3=d *maksudnyaapa* /ditoyol readers

**R e v i e w? And No Flame plz :3**


End file.
